A Second Chance
by Renegade Saint
Summary: What would you do if you had a second chance to change something? Would you take it. What would you do if you where given a chance to redeem yourself self? Would you take it. A Fire Emblem Fates A.U
1. A Phantom's Visit

It has been a few months scenic the Hoshido-Nohr war and things have been peaceful to a certain extent.

But the "hero" of the war Corrin was not at peace, for she had lost what she thought no person could live without. A family.

Mind you she still had her brothers and sisters, well most of them.

Every night since her brother took the throne she took walks to help her clear her head... and conscience.

Tonight was a perfect night for just about anything not to cold not to hot. She keep walking for awhile until she came upon the lake where she last saw Azura.

She stopped hear and just stared out into it. A flash of memories followed, some good others bad.

She tried to hold back her tears as it was below someone who caused so much pain but she failed and her tears fell into the lake.

"It seems you have unwanted end." A voice came from behind her

As soon as she heard this she turned around and reached for Yato and pointed it at the source.

Who she saw was no one she knew, they where a man of average height in a black coat with strange purple symbols cover it over what looked like a commoners clothes, she did not get a good look at his face as it was abscised by the shadow of his hood.

"Who are you?" She asked not takein her eyes off of him.

"Just a traveler, trying to redeem himself of past sins." He said in a emotionless tone.

Corrin not amused by this asked another question. "Do I know you?" She said.

"No, but I know that you question your decision you made in the past, and that you ask your self what you could do to fix what you broke." The man said.

This put Corrin on edge even more. "How do you know that?" She asked now tightening her grip Yato.

"Because you wear it on your soul." He answered.

Finally have enough of this Corrin snapped at the hooded man. "Stop that! Who are you and why are you here!?"

The man then looked up at the sky then back to her. "I am here to give you something that not many have or deserve, a second chance."

Now curious the girl asked. "A second chance at what?"

The man was quite for a second. "To change the outcome of your fate, to change your past." He answered her.

"What! Are you mad we can't change the past no matter how we may try!" She yelled.

The man let loose a small chuckle. "You may be surprised at how wrong you are."

"Start making sense or I swear to the gods I will skewer you!" She yelled done with all of it. "And you still have yet to tell me who you are!"

"Fine I will make it simple. I have the power to send you back before you chooses who's side your on and give you a way to fix things." He said with a hint of annoyance.

Corrin didn't know how or why but she believed this man.

Losing her grip on the divine blade. "Okay let's say I believe you. Why me and what's the catch, and what is in it for you?" She asked

"To answer your questions in order: You are the hero choose by the blade Yato, second you won't remember anything that happened from the start of your journey, and finally as I told you before I am trying to redeem myself of my sins." He said.

After thinking for a few seconds Corrin response was "So I won't remember anything that happened from my journey?" The man nodded.

A moment past and Corrin made up her mind. "Okay I'll do it." She said putting away Yato.

"Do you really want to go through with it?" He asked. "Because the road from here on out will be complete and utter different or exactly the same."

"Yes. If I have a chance to fix my mistakes no matter how slim I will take it." She said with determination filling every word.

The man smiled. "Alright then." He said and reached out his hand.

Corrin knowing what it means walked towards him and grabbed it.

As soon as she did a strange magic circle around the two.

"You know I still never got you name." She said giving the man a smile.

The man chuckled and smirked at the princesses. "Its Robin." He said.

"Robin huh it's a nice name." She said and the magic enfolded her sending her back to the past.

After sending her back to the past Robin felt a familiar presence.

"You know I can tell when your near Naga." He said turning around and seeing the Divine Dragon in her human form.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Fell One." She said.

"Please don't call me that." He said. "So what brings a goddess to a phantom like me?" He asked.

The dragon giggled at the in joke between the two. "Don't you think it is time for you to rest Robin?" She asked the Ex-Fell Dragon.

"No not until I'm forgiven of my sins." He said.

"Robin it was not you who committed them." The dragon said

"Yes it was." Was Robin response. "So what do you want?" He asked wanting to get to the point.

Naga stood there quietly for a minute. "Robin would you like a second chance?" She asked the phantom.

Robin chuckled at that. "You already have." He said.

"No I mean this version of you the one who is punishing himself for sins he did not commit." She said getting annoyed at the phantom.

"Sure feels like I committed them." He said only to see the annoyed look on the dragon's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"That girl will need help if she chooses the right path and may be in need of a tactician to help take some of the stress off." The dragon said.

Robin quickly guessed where the dragon is going with this. "So you want me to help her. Influence her to make the right decisions." He said.

The Divine Dragon only smiled at him. "So what's the catch?" He asked.

"Well." She said "You can't revile any thing you know of the other time lines to her as it may throw off the flow of time." She said and to Robin that's a given.

"Second I won't be able to purge the Fell Blood out of you as I did your counterpart and you will still bearer the mark." That didn't surprise Robin seeing that he was the Fell Dragon.

"And lastly you will no longer be human." That last one did come as a surprise.

"You see due to you being Grima at the time of your death, and your soul absorbing some of his power, you are no longer considered human but dragon." She explained to him.

Another moment passed between the two until Robin broke the silence. "You know what why not who knows maybe I can be forgiven of my sins." He said

Naga smiled at the man. "This maybe the last time we ever speak again Robin."

"Well that's one less headache I have to worry about." He said jokingly.

"The feelings mutual." Naga said reaching out her hand.

Robin grabbed it and said. "Take care of yourself Milady Naga." And magic engulfed the tactician.

"The same to you Robin." She said before disappearing in a flash of light.

...

A.N: Hey guys and gals and welcome to another one of my shit fanfics. Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed this as this idea has been stuck in my head since I got Fates.

I put if off for awhile for a few reasons. One this story will follow the Revelations story (which came out today and I'll be getting soon), Second I have a lot of other fics that I'm focused on.

Oh and before you ask on how Robin and Corrin look I will be using their base models.

And if you're wondering how Robin did the time thing it's simple. It's magic I don't have to explain it!

Anyway constructive criticism is wanted its the only way I will improve.

"Update" Hay guys gals and everyone in between and welcome to the first of my fixed chapters. I fixed some spelling and grammar but I'm afraid that I missed some so do me a favor and not point it out.

Anyway I have a small announcement. Do to fanfiction removing some of my favorite fics and being general assholes I may end up moving all my fic to Ao3. Note this has not been confirmed yet and if I do move I will leave an up for y'all telling ya.

Also this fic will be properly updated after I write the trailers for my RWBY fic "Into The ASHS (Rewrite)" so there's something to look forward to.

Thank you for being patient with me and later I'll put up the updated chapters of 1 & 2 today or tomorrow.


	2. Into the Fates

Robin now waking up from the effects of the magic.

As he woke his vision was blurry but he could tell that it was at least midday. After a few seconds he got up and looked around and noticed that he was in a field.

"Really Naga. Of all the places it had to be a field like that one." Ronin said looking at his sourondings.

After a few minutes the ex-tactician noticed that Naga left him with a Thunder tome and found a road and began to fallow it until he stumbled upon a small village.

"Great maybe now I can get my bearings." He said and walked into it.

It was a small village mainly farmers but there was an inn and a smith. In his many traverse he know that the best place to gather your barring is an inn or a bar so he walked in.

"Ah welcome." The innkeep said. "What can I get you?" She asked

"Ah yes I have been traveling and I seem to have forgotten where I'm am." Robin said lying to the keep.

"Oh yes Hoshido Capital is north-east and we are just some no name village." She said.

"Okay thank you." Robin said and walked out.

After wandering around in the village a bit Robin decided that the Hoshido Capital would be the best place to start his search. After getting a map off of the innkeep he set off.

...

It has been a strange and heartbreaking week for Corrin. First she lost Gunter (gods rest his soul) and Hans betraying her.

Second she was brought to Hoshido and learned that she was kidnapped as a young child and had blood family their and meet her mother only to lose her moments later.

And now she is witnessing her two older brothers fighting until they laid there eyes on her and asking her to stand by them.

What was probably the worst part of all of this is that she swears she has seen this before. And for the first time in awhile she felt like she knows what to do.

"I am sorry brothers but I can not betray any of you!" She said

The two then said a peace of there and tried to convince her to join them and went back to fighting each other.

After witnessing this Corrin walked away from the battle.

Azura had quickly found her at the edge of the field. "Corrin what where you thinking renouncing both sides?"

"I don't want to betray ether of my families." She said "And for some odd reason I felt as if I was put in a similar situation awhile ago."

"So what are you going to do?" Azura asked her.

"I am going to try to find a another way." She told her.

After a few seconds of silence Azura spoke up. "Then I will fight with you."

"Thank you Azura." Corrin said. "Now how do you suppose we get them to stop fighting?"

"I may be able to help you with that." A voice said.

As the two women turned around they saw a man of average height wearing a strange coat with the hood up.

"Who are you!?" Azura asked.

The man was quite for a moment. "You may call Grima." He said.

...

Moments Earlier

After traveling for a few days Robin made it to the fields of Hoshido only to find that he had arrived when the two armies clashed.

Among the chaos Robin saw the girl Corrin speaking with he two older brothers.

"Come on make the right decision." Robin said and watched.

What happened after brought a smile to the tactician's face when she walked away to the edge of the field.

"Well then I guess I should go and offer my help." Robin said to himself and made his way towards her.

After slipping his way around the edge of the battle field Robin found her talking with a girl with light blue hair.

"Now how do you suppose we get them to stop fighting?" He heard Corrin say.

Robin takeing advantage of this pondering made his move. "I may be able to help." He said walking out for his spot.

"Who are you?" The blue haired girl said.

Robin was quite for a moment and pondered on what he should call himself.

"What should I call myself not Robin that's the name of a hero not me." He thought until he just said the first name that came to his mind. "You may call me Grima."

"Grima." Corrin said. "Have we met before?" She asked Robin.

"I don't believe we have." He said. "But for now we should get down to business." Robin said and began to scan the battle field.

"If we take out their field commanders that may get them to stop." He said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Corrin asked

Before Robin could say anything the group heard a voice.

"Lady Corrin I've finally found you!" And the group turned around and saw a man in a butlers uniform.

"Jakob!?" Corrin said in surprise.

"Yes Milady I am alive and well ever since the incident." He said before looking around at the chaos and questioned. "Might I asked what is going on and who these two are?"

"Well that is Azura and Grima. And well I have chosen not to join Nohr nor Hoshido in the war so we are trying to stop it." Corrin summarizing what has happened.

"Oh. Well then I will stand with you." Jakob said.

"Well then do you know how to fight?" Robin asked him.

"Indeed I do." He answered.

"Okay then here's the plan Corrin and I will take care of the commanders while you a Azura keep the others off of us we will try to assist you if we can." Robin said pulling out his Thunder tome

"Alright you heard him." Corrin said and she changed into the fray.

Robin then turned to Jakob. "Is she always this headstrong?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately." Jakob answered as Robin rushed toward her.

...

Xander was clashing with the Hoshido Prince but he noted that Corrin was charging in and at the Hoshido felid commander and managed to cut him down.

A smile came to his face and he broke the clash.

But as he did he saw Corrin pick up the Bronze Sword and tossed it to a man in a strange black coat who proceeded to cut down a Nohr soldier.

...

"That's one down the wyvern rider is next!" Robin yelled.

"Right how are Jakob and Azura doing?" Corrin asked.

"There doing fine." He said and then his eyes widen. "Move!" He yelled moving to the left and Corrin did the same as the Nohr Commander came in and tried to cut their heads off.

"Looks like he came to us." Corrin said getting back in her combat position.

"It seems so." Robin said putting his new sword away and pulled out his tome. "Ok wyvern riders are weak to magic you district him and I'll hit him with Thunder."

Corrin nodded at this and changed at the rider.

After seeing a chance Robin unleashed a Thunder on the rider taking him out.

"Well that was.." Before Robin could finish both of Corrin's family where asking her why she betrayed them.

She tried to explain why to them but they just branded her a traitor and the group had to run.

...

"Well then it's looks like where on the land now." Jakob said

Robin was about to speak up until.

"Lady Corrin there you are." A voice said and the group turn towards the source and saw a small dragon.

This put Robin on edge.

"Ah Lilith their you are." Corrin said.

"Milady this thing can not be our Lilith." Jakob said.

"I'll explain later Lil can you take us to that realm." Corrin asked and a strange light engulfed the four.

...

After regaining their vision the group noted that they where in a strange area that looked like it was on water.

"Well this is interesting." Ronin said looking around.

"Milady Corrin can I speak with you alone please?" Lilith asked Corrin.

"Go ahead me Jakob and Azura will plan our next move." Robin said.

"Alright." Corrin said and walked towards her quarters.

"Alright Lil what wrong?" Corrin asked the dragon.

She was quite for a few moments until. "I don't trust that guy." She said.

"Who? Are you talking about Grima." Corrin said and saw a strange look on the dragon's face

"I don't know why but I just get an off feeling about him." Lilith said. "And that name it puts me even more on edge. Just be wary around him Milady."

Corrin not knowing why her friend is acting like this agreed to it and she did have more then just that to be wary of him.

...

Meanwhile at the Nohr Camp Xander was questioning on what he should do next.

He was in deep thought until he heard a voice from outside.

"Milord can I come in." A familiar voice said

"Ah Laslow come in." He said as one of his retrainers came in.

"Lady Elise said you could use someone to talk to." Laslow said finding an open chair.

"Where to begin." Xander said. "Well first off Corrin and Jakob has betrayed us with the help of one of the Princess of Hoshido and a strange man in a black coat."

Xander then saw a look of surprise on his retrainer's face. "I'm sorry but could you tell me more about this man in the coat?" Laslow asked.

"Well I couldn't see his face as it was obscured by a hood but as I said it was black with strange purple symbols that looked like three eyes." He said.

"You saw him fight yes?" Laslow asked another question

"Yes he used both a tone and a blade." He answered.

Laslow then got up. "I'm sorry Milord but I need to go ask my friends something."

"The way your acting I'd have to say you know that man." Xander said.

"I pray that it's not." He said and walked out.

...

A.N: Wow that was fun to write. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for giving this fic a look.

Anyway Robin has now entered the story of Fates and has raised a few eyebrows and questions.

Anyway constructive criticism is always wanted as it is the only way I will improve.

Next Time: Into the Strange Kingdom

See yah then


	3. Into a Strange Kingdom

After Corrin's talk with Lilith she tracked down Robin and the others.

"Ah Corrin glad that you could join us." Robin said looking over a map.

"So what's our next move?" Corrin asked.

"Azura said we should head over to the Bottomless Canyon." Robin said.

That brought a bitter memory to Corrin. "Did she say why?"

"No. Only that she said we needed to see something." He said and noticed the sad look on Corrin's face. "Hay we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Corrin looked at Robin. "No it's alright I'll gather my equipment and then we can head out."

"Alright we'll leave within the hour." Robin said putting the map away.

"Hay Grima can I ask you something?" Corrin said stopping Robin in his tracks.

"You just did." He said and saw an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry but go ahead."

"Why are you helping us?" She said. "I mean you could of helped ether of my families but you choose me and my cause?"

Robin stood there quietly for a moment. "I'm fallowing you to be forgiven of my sins." He said and walked off.

"That sounds familiar." Corrin said under her breath.

...

After traveling for a few hours (thanks to the Dragon Vains in that world) the group made it to the Bottomless Canyon and this place put Robin off.

"Lady Azura not that I an questioning you but why are we hear?" Jakob asked.

"This is the fastest way to show you the true threat to the land." Azura said and noticed that something was putting Robin off.

"You feel it don't you Grima?" She said turning to Robin. "The magic in this area."

"I believe so." Robin said.

"Well then to truly assets the situation we must jump into the Canyon." Azura said shocking Jakob and Corrin.

"Are you insane if we jump off we will die!" Jakob yelled at her.

"Please just trust me." Azura said.

"Alright then." Robin said much to the shock of Jakob. "The magic here has a strange feeling so maybe there is something on the other side."

"Well I trust Azura and that's enough for me." Corrin said.

"I guess I will to." Jakob said in a defended tone.

The group then found a place for them to jump off of and they leaped into the canyon.

As they fell Robin felt that the more they fell the stronger the magic became until light engulfed him.

...

"Grima, Grima come on wake up." A familiar voice said.

And as Robin opened his eyes he saw Corrin overtop of him.

She smiled and said. "You know they are better places to sleep then the ground you know."

"You're not the first person to tell me that." He said as Corrin reached out her hand which Robin took.

"Thanks." He said getting up.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you with out your hood." She said.

For the first time she saw her tactician she was a bit unimpressed as what he looked like. The only thing interesting about him was that his hair was silver and that he had pointed ears like her.

"Just forget about it okay." Robin said putting his hood back up.

"As you wish." She said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Any way Azura told me that we are currently in Valla." She said and began explaining to Robin of why they had to come here and about the curse.

Being Plegian Robin knew about many curses but none like the Vallan one.

...

After more talking and Azura reviling that she was the Princess of Valla. The group where now In a cave.

"And that is every thing." Azura said stopping at an opening.

"Well then I guess I'll have to come up with away to stop them." Robin said pondering on what there next move.

Corrin was about to say something until a Throwing Axe came and landed near her feet.

The group then got into their combat positions.

"So there attacking from the shadows, smart but throwing that axe gave away their positions." Robin said. "Okay here's the plan sense me and Jakob have ranged weapons we'll attack the shadows and then Corrin and Azura will go in when we find them."

After agreeing to this the group then made there way through to the upper ends of the cave where they saw the Vallan Commander raising his ax high and changed at the group.

As the group prepared for the Commander they heard a horse making it's way towards the group.

"I hope that's not reinforcements." Robin said drawing his sword.

As the Commander jumped to attack Corrin a Steel Lance was impaled through his chest.

"It seems that I made it just in time." A gruff voice said.

Who the group saw was a familiar face to Corrin and Jakob a old Great Knight wearing black armor with a scar across his old face.

As the old Knight got off of his horse Corrin walked up to him. "Gunter your alive!" She yelled and hugged the old knight.

"Did you really think that Hans had killed me? Do you have such little faith in me." He said prying Corrin off of him.

"Sorry it's just that well.." Gunter stop her

"Yes I understand and I am sorry." He said. "Now may I ask who these two are?"

"I am Azura I was the Nohr Princess who was kidnapped by Hoshido." Azura said introducing herself.

"Ah yes I remember that night well I asked for your forgiveness Milady. For if I was more vigilant you would have not been taken." Gunter said.

"It's alright I was raised by good people." She told him.

"And you in the hood?" Gunter said turning to Robin.

"You may call me Grima, as of now I am Corrin's tactician." Robin told the knight.

The reunion was cut short when out of nowhere a group of Three Vallans came out of nowhere and the Mage of the group pointed... pointed at Robin and said. "Begone Fell Blood this is our world!"

"Grima what is she talking about?" Corrin asked.

"Ill explain later. Azura get us out of here!" Robin yelled out.

And another flash happened and the group was gone.

"Lord Anankos will want to hear about this." The mage said and left with the others.

...

After getting back to there base the group explained to Gunter the situation and told him not to speak of Valla. And he strangely accepted it and choose to fight with them.

As night rolled around everyone went to their barracks expect for Robin who was still planning their next move and thinking about what the Mage said.

"How did she know about my blood. Is it magic or something else." He said looking over his maps.

"You're still awake." A familiar voice said and surprised Robin.

When he turned around he saw Corrin in her night gown.

"I'm an insomniac can't sleep well at night so I come here to think of what to do next." He said stepping away from his maps. "You should get some rest we have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh and why's that?" She asked going over to the map.

"We're heading to Hoshido to ask for help agenst the invaders." Robin said.

This brought a shocked look to Corrin. "Hoshido!? Why not Nohr or a third party?" She asked.

"Because they seem as of now the best allies and don't worry if the invaders are as strong as Azura said will need Nohr's help to." Robin said

"Well I guess that's smart." She said.

Robin then took off his hood and stared at her. "That's not the real reason you came to see me is it."

Corrin was taken back by this. "Well...no when we were back there that Mage said something about Fell Blood what's that?"

Robin was quite for a moment. "You know how that you and your families have dragon blood well so do I .But I can't use the Dragon Vains like you can."

"Wait you have dragon blood!" Corrin yelled at him in shock.

"Yes." He said and rubbed his ears.

"Oh sorry it's just that I never heard of a Fell Dragon." She said.

"Thank the gods you never have." Robin said.

"What?" Corrin said.

"I'm tired I'm heading to bed you should to." Robin said heading to the barracks.

...

"Okay Laslow what's so important that you needed me and and Odin to meet you alone." Selena said walking into Laslow's tent.

"Yes old friend what troubles you." Odin said.

Laslow looked around for a bit and said. "Lord Xander has told me that when Corrin betrayed us that she was fighting alongside a man."

"So Jakob did.." Before Selena could finish.

"The man was wearing a black coat with purple eye symbols on the sleeves." Then there was a silence came over the tent.

"Are you sure. I mean Robin would have sent word if he was coming...right?" Odin said.

"Maybe but what if it isn't Robin and you know." Laslow said.

"If it is him then why hasn't he raised Risen and killed people?" Selena asked

"Look I'd just thought I bring it just in case." Laslow said.

"Right we have work to do and if it is him will find a way to stop him." Selena said.

"She's right if anyone can stop him it's us." Odin said with zeal in his tone.

"Well let's get moving then." Laslow said.

...

A.N: I feel that this is a weak chapter but hopefully by the next chapter that will change.

Anyway I don't know if I'll do parings or not but I am tempted to do Robin/Corrin as its one of my favorite rare parings.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this though and as always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Tactician vs Strategist

Edit: Fixed some spelling and some mistakes for all chapters don't know if I fixed everything.


	4. Tactician vs Strategist

It was dark. Well Robin wasn't expecting much from his dreams but just darkness. Well it's safe to say that he was unimpressed until.

"Well doesn't this remind you of anything?" A familiar voice said that chilled Robin to the bone.

"Grima." Robin said turning around and saw his doppelgänger.

"Oh what the matter you miss me." Grima said walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Robin said with anger in his voice.

"Oh so angry and in all reality I should be the angry one seeing as you took my name." He said

"I took it to remind myself of my... our sins." Robin said.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me again?" Grima asked him.

"No. Now leave me phantom!" Robin yelled.

"How can I leave you?" Grima asked before engulfing himself in dark energy and turning himself into his dragon form. "When I am you!" And charged at Robin causing him to black out.

...

" _ **You will never be rid of me.**_ "

Was the last thing Robin heard before he shot up from his bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Was it just a dream?" Robin asked himself getting out of bed and putting his coat on and putting his hood up.

After walking out of the barracks Robin noticed that it was early morning.

"Now where's Corrin?" Robin asked himself before seeing Jakob walking around.

"Ah Jakob I need to ask you something?" Robin said walking up to the butler.

"Ah Grima what can I do for you this fine morning?" Jakob asked the tactician.

"Fine. Anyway have you seen Corrin I need to tell her when where leavening?" Robin asked.

Jakob pondered for a minute. "If she isn't sleeping in her private quarters she's probably training so try the training fields first."

"Thanks Jakob." Robin said and left towards the training fields.

...

Corrin was training in the field trying to fix her swordsmanship to relay more on her own skill instead of brute force as she usually does.

But it was going poor as instead of skillfully cutting into the dummy she keep destroying it.

"Dame it!" She yelled throwing her training sword into the newly created dummy. "How does Xander make it look so easy!"

"It's because you put to much force into your swings." A familiar voice said.

Corrin turned around and saw Robin walking up to her.

"Also your footing was off and well lets just say you need some work with how you hold the blade to." He said.

"Oh yah mister tactician all I've seen is that you use a tome not a sword!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Didn't I cut down a Nohr soldier with a sword you tossed me." Robin said.

"That doesn't count. And besides anyone can swing a sword." She said

Robin sighed and went over to the training weapons and picked up a sword. "Okay Corrin since we have awhile before we head out I'll spar with you."

"Alright." She said and picked up the sword she threw at the dummy.

The two then got into their combat stances. Corrin made the first move and changed at Robin and her blade meet Robin's. Robin then scanned the situation and noticed that her footing was. He the disengaged and attempted to sweep her legs Corrin noticing this jumped back before Robin then took advantage of the jump and began his assault.

As the two swords clashed Corrin began to noticed something as the two clashed again. He was holding back. Taking noted of this Corrin broke the clash and jump back.

"Your holding back!" She yelled at Robin stabbing her sword into the ground.

"Of course I did you can only learn so much by just watching someone fight you actually have to engage them in combat." Robin said putting the sword away. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sorry."

Corrin was quite for a moment until. "No I'm sorry for how I was earlier." She said. "It's just that... I need to get stronger."

Robin took interest in this. "May I ask why?" He asked.

"So I can protect everyone I care for." She said. "You see I didn't get to learn all I could from Xander and that's just it no one else wants to train me."

"Really you couldn't get Gunter or Jakob to teach you more?" Robin asked.

"No because neither of them want to push me because there afraid that they'll hurt me." She said.

Robin sighed. "Well then how about I teach you somethings I know." He told her and saw a small smile came to her face. "I will warn you that my style is a combination of three and is very different from anything from Hoshido or Nohr."

"I don't care if it will help me protect my family and friends I'll take anything you throw at me." She said and that brought a smile to Robin's face.

"Well then will start training tomorrow but for now rest up where heading out in an hour." Robin told her and began to leave until.

"Hay Grima." Robin then turned around and looked at her. "Thank you for helping me I appreciate it." She told him and Robin walked away with a smile.

...

After an hour our so the group had marched to Fort Jinya.

After a short march the group arrived onto the fort where Gunter stop them.

"So this is Fort Jinya?" He said.

"It seems so." Corrin said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gunter asked and the group turned towards Robin.

"Well we need allies so as of now we are going to try to parlay with them." Robin said. "But be wary Corrin and Azura where branded traitors so prepare for a fight."

"Alright then here goes nothing." Corrin said and the group walked towards the fort.

...

When the group got up to it it was quite like that the fort was abandoned.

"Okay this is off putting." Robin said.

As Corrin was about to say something the group herd footsteps.

When they turned around thay saw a man with glasses.

"Yukimura?" Corrin said.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lady Traitor." He said with venom dripping from his voice. "And the same goes for you, Lady Azura."

"Well that was uncalled for." Robin said gaining the strategist attention.

"I don't believe we have meet who are you and what are you doing with these traitors?" He asked Robin.

"You may call me Grima. And I serve as Corrin's tactician." He said trying to sound calm.

"Tactician that title has not been used in awhile." Yukimura said. "But no matter I have only came here to inform you that you should prepare for battle."

"Wait Yukimura if you just give us time to explain!" Corrin said trying to plead with him but it fell on deaf ears.

"It's no use I'd suggest we prepare ourselves." Gunter said going to find his horse.

"It seems so." Robin said.

"Please just listen to us!" Corrin pleaded again.

"Silence! I will not listen to someone who has betrayed both friends and family!" He yelled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And if that wasn't bad enough Lord Ryoma has gone missing..."

"It can't be... My brothers are." Corrin tried to say something before she was cut off.

"Your brothers?! You think you are a member of the royal family?" He said he then tried to say something until.

"How about you shut up!" Robin yelled at him. "Did they not teach you not to disrespect women."

"Guards! Capture the traitors!" He yelled before running back into the fort.

...

After cutting their way into the Fort Corrin Robin and Azura made their way to Yukimura and Ryoma's retrainers.

"Corrin you and Azura districts the Mage and the Ninja i'll deal with Yukimura!" Robin yelled to the two.

The two agreed and choose their targets while Robin walked up to Yukimura.

"We can end this now just lay down your arms and listen to us." Robin said. "We are not the true enemies."

"Enough talk tactician you are working for a traitor so steel thy blade!" Yukimura yelled and throw a dagger at Robin but he dodged out of the way.

Robin then pulled out his tome and began to charge it. "It's time that I tipped the scales!" He said and sent a powerful Thunder spell at the strangest defeating him.

The two retrainers noticed this and disengaged Corrin and Azura to help Yukimura up.

Yukimura then looked over to Robin and said. "I have lost my life is in your hands."

Robin then put his tome away. "I do not want your life only that you would listen to us." Robin said and gave Corrin the signal to talk.

"We don't need to continue this senseless violence." She said. "Because I know how to end it! But we need help in order to do so."

"Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And if I must do so I refuse." Yukimura said.

"Yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back the lives you've taken." The Mage yelled at the group.

The ninja then stared at the group. "There is no other way..." He said. "I will sacrifice myself to get rid of these traitors." Then fire came from him.

"Get back! He intends to..." Before Gunter could finish Robin ran up and punched the ninja in the gut causing him to stop.

"Sacrificing yourself for something meaningless is stupid." Robin said.

Before the ninja could retort the Mage spoke up. "Saizo stop! As much as I hate to I agree with him."

Before he could retort again a voice from down the hallway yelled. "Brother wait!" And from the it two familiar faces came from it.

"Kaze! Sakura!" Corrin yelled out with some joy in her voice.

"What are you doing here Kaze?" Saudi asked his brother.

"Stopping you from making the most stupid decisions of your life!" Kaze yelled at his brother. "Listen Lady Corrin is trustworthy she helped me escape from Nohr and did so without worrying what would happen to her."

"Please listen to him." Sakura said. "She nor her companions didn't kill a single defender!"

Saizo grunted before readjusting him self. "Alright. But I still don't trust her."

"It doesn't matter our real enemy is not Nohr or someone hidden in Hoshido. They lie elsewhere." Corrin told them. "The who events weren't set in motion by Garon. Someone else is and they are far more powerful."

"So it's a third party then." Saizo said. "Then who is this enemy then?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say much. Only that a day will come when Nohr and Hoshido's skies will switch colors. If you want proof then meet us at the Bottomless Canyon."

"Do you think we are fools?" Saizo questioned

"No it's just that I can't say more." Corrin said.

"Well this waste of time." Yukimura said. "I have heard enough. Away with you."

Corrin tried to say something until. "This is a lost cause I don't think anything you can do will change his mind." Robin said. "Come we have work to do." He said and began to leave.

Corrin was about to fallow until. "Wait sister!" Sakura yelled

"What is it?" Corrin said turning around.

"Please take me with you?!" Sakura asked. "I'm not good at fighting, but I can heal wounds."

"Lady Sakura!?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I believe Corrin is telling the truth." She said. "So I'm sorry."

Yukimura was quite for a minute until he finally spoke up. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll try." She said.

"Brother, I am going with Lady Corrin on her quest." Kaze said.

"Do as you wish." Saizo said

"Thanks you both and for believing me." Corrin said and then ran to catch up with Robin with Kaze and Sakura not far behind.

...

After Corrin had a small talk with Sakura and having her retainers ruining the moment the group was back at the castle.

"Today was an eventful day." Robin said popping his shoulder.

"You could say that again." A voice said and Robin knew who it was.

"Corrin what brings you here?" Robin asked.

"Well you said that you would help train me in swordplay and since we're both free I'd say now is a good time to start." She said. "So what do you say?"

"If I say no will take that as my answer?" Robin asked.

"Nope." Corrin said with a big grin.

Robin then sighed. "Alright just give me a minute and I'll be at the field." As soon as he said that he saw Corrin with a huge smile and ran off. "Well now I see why Jakob is like that."

...

A.N: So I have decided that I am going to do pairings and yes I am going to do Robin/Corrin. Just don't expect it to be fast because of how Robin is right now.

Also I should clear somethings up. Yes Robin has some of Grima's power but at most all he could do is summon one or two Risen and that doesn't include controlling them. So all he has is his skill with a blade and his magic.

I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews and fav/fallows.

And as always constructive criticism is wanted.

Also if you're wandering why this is updating so fast is because I am inspired and I am currently playing Revaluations so yah.

And I'm sorry that if any characters are occ.

Next Chapter: Dragons on The Wind


	5. Dragons on The Wind

Corrin yelled clashing blades with Robin. But instead of continuing it like the last few times he broke it.

"Alright thats enough for now." Robin said putting away the practice sword.

"What it's only sun set?" Corrin asked him.

"Yes and I need to plan our next move and you need to rest." He told her and saw an annoyed look on her face. "Look maybe you should go spend some time with Sakura I'd say that she would like to get to know you better."

"I guess your right." She said putting away her sword and walking off.

"Spend some time with them while you still can." Robin said under his breath. "You never know when you'll lose them." And he walked off to the war room.

...

The next morning Corrin was up and searching for Robin so that she could get some training before getting ready to make there next move.

The problem was that she could not find Robin anywhere.

"Come on Grima where are you." Corrin said under her breath.

After searching for a few minutes she stumbled upon Jakob walking around.

"Oh Jakob." Corrin said walking up to her butler.

"Ah Lady Corrin what can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked.

"Have you seen Grima?" She asked. "I can't seem to find him."

"I regret to inform you that I have not seen him." He said. "He did not come to the barracks last night so I would suggest you search the war room."

"Right, thank you for the help." She said before leaving.

After making her way to the war room low and behold she found Robin asleep at the desk...without his coat on.

Corrin then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did he even try to go to the barracks." She whispered walking up to the unconscious tactician.

But she stopped halfway when she saw something with a faint glow on the back of his hand. "What's this?" She whispered to her self walking towards it.

What she saw was a brand of what looked like six eyes staring at her.

Before she could get closer she noticed that Robin was waking up and noticed her.

"Corrin what are you doing?" He asked getting up.

"Oh Grima I was just..." Before she could finish.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you saw my brand." He said putting his coat back on.

Noticing that Corrin went quite assured him thats what she was doing. "Look can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about it."

"Oh okay." She said. "Anyway what's our next move?"

"Well we're going to do two things to day." He said pulling up a map. "First we are going to head to this small village and get some supplies were running low. Second we are going to head through the Wind Tribes lands to get to "

"Why are we heading through their?" Corrin asked him.

"They are neutral in the war and as long as we appear to be non threatening they'll let us through." He told her.

"Okay so when do we leave?" She asked.

"On your signal." He told her.

"Alright let's go!" She said running out.

"Wait!" Robin yelled but she was gone. "Some breakfast would be nice first." He said to himself walking out of the war room.

...

After rounding everyone (and getting yelled at a bit) the army was making their way to the village.

Until Subaki stopped them.

"What wrong Subaki?" Hana asked her partner.

"Look over there." He said pointing north.

What the group saw was smoke...coming from the direction of the village.

Robin then said. "I suggest that we run over there."

"Agreed." Corrin said braking into a sprint with the rest of the army doing the same doing the same.

...

When the group arrived they saw that the village was on fire and being attacked by a group of something unknown.

"Alright Grima a plan would be good right about now!" Corrin said pulling out Yato.

Robin began to scan the battlefield and noticed that someone was barley holding their own against the unknown acalence.

"Corrin me and you will head to the southern end their is someone down there!" Robin yelled. "The rest of you pick an piece of the battlefield and take out the acalence!"

"And if they are survivors?" Hana asked.

"Take them to Sakura!" He told and signaled Corrin to fallow him.

...,...

"Ma I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Mozu said starring down a Faceless as it raised it's fist.

As it brought down it's fist she closed her eyes and waited for the end to come...after a few seconds nothing happened. Get the courage Mozu opened her eyes to see that the beast had been impelled with a strange looking sword.

"By the gods what are these things?" A male voice said.

The blade was then removed and a female voice fallowed. "If I remember correctly it's called a Faceless. And apparently it's not alive."

When Mozu got up she saw a woman with gray hair and a man in a strange coat.

"Grate just what I need to see." The man said looking over a Mozu. "Corrin behind you."

"Huh." Corrin said turning towards Mozu and a shocked look came to her face. "Are you alright!?"

Mozu regained her poster and remembering her mother. "No my mother... my friends." Before she could continue the man in the coat stop her.

"You don't need continue." He said with concern in his voice.

"Thank you." She said.

Corrin walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But there's no time to grieve. Not now." She told her. "But stay behind us will keep you safe."

Mozu then jerked away and picked up her Naginata. "No I have to fight!"

Robin then walked up to her and looked her over. "Inexperienced but has potential." He mumbled. "I'd say that she can fight but only if you let her." He said turning towards Corrin.

Took back by this Corrin couldn't help but smile. "Alright just try and stay close to us."

...

After cutting their way through the Faceless the group made it to what looked like the last of them and Robin noticed that it was much stronger than the last ones.

"Hay Kaze I have a question for you?" Robin asked the ninja.

"I don't think now is a good time tactician." He said pulling out a sheriken.

"Acutely those weapons you have do thay do something to the target?" He asked.

The ninja nodded. "Alright throw as many as you can," Robin said scanning the Faceless and noticed something off about it "In the back of its head."

The ninja smiled and disappeared.

As the Faceless was rampaging an shureken came from the shadows and hit the back of its neck and it began to slow down and act sluggish.

"Alright Mozu Corrin finish in off before the poison subsidies!" Robin yelled and the two women impelled the beast.

A smile came to Corrin's face. "All right, we finished off the Faceless." She said sheathing Yato.

Mozu was quite for a moment before. "Um, but what do I do now? They took my mother... My life."

Corrin walked up to her and said. "You must have family near by. We'll be glad to take you there."

"No." She said. "It's all been destroyed. And I don't want to stay here even if it was."

Robin then walked up to her. "I understand but if Corrin allows it you can come with us."

"Of course she can!" Corrin said.

This caused Mozu to tier up a bit. "You really mean it?"

"Yes!" Corrin told her.

"Then I guess that settles it I'm coming with you!" Mozu said.

...

After getting back to the castle the group had decided that a little rest was in order until they decided to march.

Robin like always never know what the meaning of the word break decided to work on some strategies for later until.

"You know if you want to sneak up on me your going to need a lot more practice." Robin said.

"That is something I know." A voice from the shadows said stepping out from them.

"How can I help you Kaze?" Robin asked not looking up from his maps.

"Oh nothing it's just that I decided to stop by and ask you a few things." The ninja said.

"Alright I got nothing better to do so ask away." Robin said moving from the maps.

"Well the first thing I'd like to know is how did you know that shureken where poisoned?" Kaze asked the tactician.

"I took noticed and felt its effects." He said.

"Ah yes I forgot you fought my brother and some Hoshidoen ninja." Kaze said. "Well then second is where did you learn to fight like that? I have seen many styles of swordplay in my time as a ninja but none like your's."

"I'm not from Nohr or Hoshido so if you think it's a secret style it's not. All I did was combine three styles from my homeland." Robin said going back to his maps.

"Oh and may I ask what your homeland is I would very much like to know?" The ninja asked but was meet with silence.

Knowing what it meant Kaze began to leave. "Sorry it must be a sore subject."

"It's alright and thanks for not pursuing it." Robin said.

...

After a quick rest the Army was now climbing the Eternal Staircase.

"So tell me again why is it called the Eternal Staircase again?" Robin asked Corrin and Azura.

"Yah how many steps are they?" Corrin asked painting.

"I don't know... However the Eternal Staircase is the quickest way to our destination." Azura said.

"Yes but you still haven't answered my question." Robin said crossing his arms.

"We're heading to Izumo right Grima?" Sakura asked the tactician.

"Yes, for as of know it's the best way to avoid conflict with Hoshidan forces." Robin answer the younger princess.

"Hay is it me or is the fog getting thicker?" Corrin asked looking around.

As soon as she said that two Faceless appeared out of nowhere.

"Dame Faceless!" Corrin yelled pulling out her Dragonstone.

"Stand back I'll deal with them!" Kaze said pulling out a sheriken and changing at one cutting it down.

Corrin and Gunter then cut down the other one.

But after the confrontation what was left was two men dead on the ground wearing strange close.

"Everyone hold your attack!" Corrin yelled.

Robin then walked up to the bodies. "Illusion magic. Where dealing with a powerful mage."

"Oh no it can't be." Azura said moving towards the bodies. "These are members of the Wind Tribe."

"Dame was it a trap." Robin said pondering and then he heard someone laugh.

When he turned around to see who it was there was nothing.

"What should we do?" Azura asked.

"Head to the Wind Tribe we need to explain what happened." Corrin said showing sadness in her voice.

...

The army then made their way to the Wind Tribe Village and Robin was a bit shocked to see that it looked like his home.

"So this is the..." Before Corrin could finish the group was soronded by Tribels.

"You beat our friends now we will have vengeance!" One of the Tribesmen said.

"I won't deny that we fought your friends, and for that I am sorry." Corrin said. "But we did not want to fight them and we bear no ill will towards your Tribe.

"Do you expect us to believe that? You think that there will be no repercussions!" Another Tribesmen yelled.

"Look just calm down and we can explain." Robin said as he slowly moved toward his hand towards his blade.

"Maybe we should head to Reppu Castle." Sakura said moving behind Corrin.

"Why there?" Corrin asked her sister.

"There chieftain resides maybe we can explain why to him and he'll calm the others down." She explained.

"She's right." Azura said "The winds have calmed and it's right over there. But there is no guarantee that he'll listen."

"Alright we'll go there we need to gather as many allies as possible, no matter how unlikely." Corrin said.

After asking the tribesmen to get their chieftain (with they surprisingly agreed to) he came out a few moments later and set his eyes on Corrin.

"You wish to speak with me?" He asked.

"Yes. My name is Corrin and these are my companies Grima and Azura." She said introducing them. "You are the chief of the Wind Tribe. I assume?"

"I am you may call me Fuga." He said. "News of your arrival and what you intended to do got here ahead of you. They say you intend to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido. And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren."

"No! Where are these ideas coming from?" Corrin asked. "We don't want to destroy ether kingdom. We are seeking allies to defeat the king of- " Before she could finish Azura cut her off.

"What was that? What did you say?" The chief asked.

"We apologize but we can not say our foes name in fear of powerful magic." Robin said trying to explain.

"An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad?" Fuga asked. "Do you think you can gain an advantage by confusing me with ramblings."

"Are we really asking the impossible?" Corrin said. "Will anyone believe us."

"Chieftain wait!" A voice yelled out from the east.

When everyone turned around Corrin saw another familiar face.

"Rinkah what are you doing here?!" Corrin asked the Oni Savage.

"I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both kingdoms into chaos." Rinkah explained. "And rumors spread that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms. I won't go into details but I believe in you!"

"Thank you Rinkah." Corrin said with a calm voice. "I really needed to hear that."

"So the Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects a dangerous women. Why?" Fuga asked.

"Because I owe her debt." She explained. "You can't kill her for a misunderstanding. And definitely not for false rumors."

"So your saying I should believe her despite all I've heard about her." He said. "You should be careful about speaking without thinking about what you say."

"I have thought on it." She said. "On behalf of the Flame Tribe I vouch for this women."

"Interesting you think that highly of her? Vary well there is only one way to prove your worth fight me and my apprentice in fair combat to show me the strength of your character!" Fuga said "I will give you five minutes to choose your partner."

"Alright." Corrin said walking away with the rest of the group.

...

"So Corrin who are you going to pick as you partner?" Azura asked the Dragon Princess.

"Seance I vouched for you I will be your partner." Rinkah said putting her club on her shoulder.

"If I may I think that I should accompany Lady Corrin." Kaze said.

"In all reality Corrin should choose who she wants." Robin said flipping through his tome.

"He right and that's why Grima will accompany me in this fight." Corrin said.

"What him!" Rinkah yelled. "He looks like a twig."

"Well I was going to decline but I will do it. Robin said with a smirk.

"Alright then it's settled me and Grima will show Fuga our resolve." Corrin said.

...

"So I have seen you made your choice." Fuga said as Corrin and Robin entered the arena.

"Yes. I have chosen my tactician Grima." Corrin said and the two got into a combat stance.

"Ah bringing a tactical eye to a fight good choice." Fuga said. "And I have chosen my apprentice Hayato." As he said that Hayato came out with his scroll raised.

"Alright Corrin you take Fuga I'll take the mage." Robin said and began changing Thunder.

"Right!" Corrin said and rushed at Fuga clashing Yato with the chieftain's katakana.

Fuga then smiled and said. "Oh you have much power young one but." He then broke the clash and hit Corrin with the hilt of his blade causing her to become daze but she managed to dodge a swip. "You lack skill." He said.

Corrin then smiled and sheathed Yato. "You're right but." She then pulled out her Dragonstone and held it up into the air and she was suddenly was engulfed by water. What took her place shocked Fuga.

"So ready round two." A distorted voice said and then a roar came and a dragon changed at the chieftain.

Robin was busy dodging an ice rat from the boy and firing quick bolts at him. " _Dame he tougher then I_ _thought he'd be."_ Robin though.

" _Oh poor Robin have lost your touch._ " A voice in Robin's head said.

" _What do you want Grima?_ " Robin asked the voice in his head.

 _"I thought I would give you a bit of a hand. Namely this._ " Grima said and Robin felt a jolt of power course through him and forcing him to fire a Purple Thunder at him.

Hayato must have been overconfident for instead of dodging he tried to tank it. As soon as it hit him he was blown onto his back unconscious.

"Hayato!" Fuga yelled taking his eyes off Corrin which she took advantage of ramming him.

"Well done." He said as he fell

...

After a quick trip to a healer Corrin and Fuga sat down and began to talk to discuss things and leaving Robin alone.

"Dame. Why are you plaguing me Grima." Robin said looking at his hand. "I wonder if." He said and began to think and ponder.

After Corrin was done explaining everything to Fuga and Hayato joining the group the Wind Chieftain walked up to Robin.

"Ah Grima may I speak with you alone?" Fuga asked.

Robin then looked over at Corrin and noticed that she was introducing Hayato to the rest of the army.

"I don't see a problem with it." He said getting up and fallowed the Chieftain.

When they where out of earshot Fuga turned to him. "Alright Fell Blood what are you doing here?"

This shocked the tactician. "What how do you know that?" He asked in shook.

"You think you are the first warrior from the Outer Realms." Fuga said. "But back to the question why are you here?"

Robin was quite for a moment. "I am here to redeem myself." He told the chieftain.

"Well then do you think that you are on the right path?" Fuga asked the tactician.

"I think I am." Robin said walking away.

"He's already much more pleasant then the last Fell Blood I've meet." Fuga said. "And he hasn't awakened his blood yet despite what he did earlier."

...

 **A.N: I feel that this is by far my weakest chapter and I am sorry for that.**

 **Also I've took some advice and tried to make this chapter longer by doing a Paralog and another chapter... I don't think I'm going to be doing this because I lost a bit of steam near the end.**

 **Well as I said before I'm sorry for it being weak and some constructive criticism is always wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Dragons in the Land of Gods**


	6. Dragons in The Land of Gods

After Corrin explained to Robin that they needed to get the Seal of Flames. The group was now on their way to Izumo.

"So Sakura what can you tell me about Izumo?" Robin asked the pink haired princess.

"Well um," she mumbled. "It's know as the Land of the Gods and many people go there for vacation."

"Alright what's the terrain like?" Robin asked.

"Well it's like the rest of Hoshido." She said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Never know when somethings going to attack or go wrong." He said.

"Oh, that's smart." She said with a nervous tone. "I'm going to go talk to big sister if you don't mind." And she speed up to catch up to Corrin.

"Why is she so nervous around me." Robin mumbled. "I guess it's the hood."

...

"Um big sister?" Sakura said causing Corrin to turn around.

"What is it Sakura?" Corrin asked her younger blood sister.

"Well it's...well" she stuttered.

"What's wrong." Corrin said. "Did something happen."

"No it's just that..." She mumbled. "That Grima he scares me."

"What!?" She questioned. "Why?"

"I... I don't know why." She said. "It's like... You know what never mind it's not important right now. Sorry for taking your time."

"Um alright." Corrin said and continue walking.

...

As the group came upon Izumo Corrin went wide eyes.

"So this is Izumo's central palace. There's something...calming about it." She said staring at the castle.

"Yes. Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods." Azura said. "It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. She said. "Let's go find the archduke."

After surprising finding the duke Corrin and the other walked up to and got his attention.

"Excuse me are you Archduke Izana?" Corrin asked.

"Ah yes, I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline." He said. "Keeper of prophecy and winner of best hair five or six times? I forgot."

"Wow he's more informal then Chrom." Robin through before something caught his nose. "Huh." He said to himself and began smelling the air.

"Thank you very much for such a warm greeting." Corrin said shocked at the 'duke'

"Oh it's nothing! You know I'm really glad you came! I rarely have company." Izana said.

"He smells like Nohr." Robin said in his mind. "What a minute." He said and saw that the duke was just a little transparent.

"Why is he being so informal?" Hayato said. "Is this how all major leaders of the world meant to behave?"

"No, he's just...a special case." Sakura told Hayato.

"Pardon me. Archduke we actually came here to ask..." Before Corrin could finish speaking a Thunder spell came by and nearly hit the 'duke'.

When the group turned around they saw Robin with his Tome open in a combat position.

"Grima what the hell!" Corrin yelled at him.

"How about you tell me where the real duke is." Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" Corrin asked.

"He's right Milady how about you listen to him scum!" Gunter yelled pointing his spear at the 'duke'

"Oh Gunter you're no fun at all!" He said releasing the spell. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You know him Gunter?" Robin asked.

"His name is Zola, a Nohrian Mage. He specializes in illusions and deception." He said.

"But then where is the real archduke?!" Corrin said pointing Yato at Zola.

"I'm afraid it's off to jail for him: the clank, the slammer, the cooler!" He said. "Oh cooler! That reminds me it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb!"

As soon as he said that three mages came from the village.

"Everyone fire the ice bomb!" As soon as he said that a the magic went off and froze everyone.

"Hahaha!" Zola laugh. "Fools."

...

" **Oh my. Your in quite the predicament.** " Grima said in Robin's head.

" _What do you want?_ " Robin asked.

 **"Well let's see here you and your new friends are frozen and slowing dying.** " Grima said.

 _"Tell me something I don't know._ " He told the Fell Dragon.

 **"Well then you have away to save them you know**." The Dragon said.

" _Wait what explain!?_ " Robin yelled in his head.

" **Well Naga did say your not human.** " He said. "All you have to do is just give into your anger."

" _Why should I believe you?"_ Robin asked to the voice.

" **If you don't then enjoy freezing to death."** The voice said fading out.

...

"Well that was easy." Zola said.

As soon as he said that he felt a strange dark energy started to swell up around Robin and it caused the mages to look back.

"Oh now what!" Zola said as the ice around Robin broke. As the tactician fell to the ground magic wrapped around him only for it to be released in a large burst.

What the mages saw was no longer a man but a black dragon a long snakelike body, with six wings three on each side, it had a two prong head with six red eyes.

The dragon then let loose a demonic roar that cracked the ice on the other and they managed brake through.

"Well this can't be good." Zola said and teleported to the castle.

As Corrin recovered from the ice boom. "Is everyone alright?"

"I am but..." Azura said before looking up.

"Big sister!" Sakura yelled and pointing over towards Robin.

Corrin turned around and saw the dragon. "Is...is that Grima?"

Robin then fired a ball of black fire into the ice and snow melting it and reviling a small force. Robin then changed (flew?) at the force and ripped them apart with fire and black spikes.

"Wow he's tarring them apart." Rinkah said.

"And I thought only Lady Corrin could turn into a dragon." Kaze said.

After Robin was done dealing with the Nohrian Soldiers he saw Corrin and Azura approach him.

"Hay Grima why didn't tell us you could turn into a dragon?" Corrin said.

Robin just turned to the two and raised his head.

"Corrin get down!" Azura yelled pulling the dragon princess down to the ground avoiding a stream of black flames.

"Grima what the hell!?" She yelled at the dragon.

"Corrin I think that he is acting like you when you first turned into a dragon." Azura said getting up.

"So you going to try to use that magic you used on me?" Corrin said also getting up.

"I can try." Azura said and began to sing. But instead of calming down Robin only got angrier and let loose a roar and caused the Vallan Princess to be pushed back.

"Azura!" Corrin yelled running up to the aqua haired women. "You alright?"

"Yes. But we need to find away to calm him down." Azura said.

"Alright then." Corrin said and walked up to Robin. "Grima I know that your angry but you have to remember what your fighting for!" She yelled at the dragon and for some reason the dragon showed that it was calming down.

" _ **Corrin**_." The dragon said with its distorted voice.

"Yah it's me." She said sheathing Yato. "Where alright and...well where okay as far as I know."

The dragon then looked around and saw that everyone was okay and let loose a final roar and a black magic engulfed him.

As it cleared Robin was back in his human form and standing but breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Corrin asked the draconic tactician.

"Yah I'm alright." He said regaining his composure. "What happened?"

"You turned into a dragon and freed us from the ice." She told her. "Then you took on the Nohrian platoon that hide in the snow and ice...which you also melted."

"I did all that?" He asked the princess.

"Yah, and I know that your confused but right now we need to find Zola." She told the tactician.

"Your right, I think I saw him run towards the castle." He told Corrin.

"Right, lets hurry!" Corrin said and the group ran towards the castle.

...

"Dame it! I know Corrin could turn into a dragon but not that tactician of her's!" Zola said pacing back and forth.

"Zola!" Corrin yelled running up to the Mage with Azura, Sakura, and Robin behind. "It's over you can't escape!" She said with Yato pointed at him. "Tell us where the archduke is!"

"You really think it'd be that easy?" The Mage said in a mocking tone. "I always have a escape plan!"

"What are you..." Before Corrin could finish Zola teleported and grabbed Sakura and teleported back in front of the group.

"Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage!" Zola yelled.

"Corrin!" Sakura yelled out trying to get louse.

"Sakura!" Corrin yelled pulling out her Dragonstone. "Let her go or I swear to the gods I will kill you!"

"Oh and why would I. I hold her life in my hands and I don't give a rat's ass about honor!" He told Corrin. "After all history is written by the winners. Now put down your weapons or the girl..." Before he could finish a magic tree came up from under him and killed the Mage.

"It can't be... That magic..." Corrin said.

"You were the lowest of the low, Zola." A voice said from behind the group. "Hiding behind hostages, you disgrace the entire Nohrian army."

The group turned around and noticed that a smile had come to Corrin's face.

"I knew it! I knew it was you Leo!" She said in an excited tone. "Thank you for saving Sakura!"

Leo just stood there in silence starring at his sister.

"Leo... Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead." Corrin said but she was only meet with more silence. "Look I don't plan to fight with Nohr; You see I have learned of a dire truth."

"What are you talking about?" The Princes asked breaking his silence.

Robin then spoke up. "We are not your enemy nor is Hoshido but a third, and they are manipulating your king."

"What how do you know this? And who are you?" Leo asked the tactician.

"My name is Grima a wander, and we know because this third enemy has powerful magic and is pulling the strings." Robin told the Princes.

"He is telling the truth I have seen them with my own eyes." Corrin said trying to make things clear.

"I see. Well then tell me who is pulling the strings." Leo said.

"I'm sorry Leo but like Grima said they have powerful magic and in fear of our safety I can not say." Corrin said with sadness in her voice.

"Unsurprising." Leo said. "I don't know why I wasted my time listening to your ramblings."

"Leo wait! I can't say anything now but..." Before for Corrin could finish Leo cut her off

"You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses." He said showing a hint of anger.

Before she could say anything Robin stopped her. "Corrin, Leo is the type of guy that needs proof on the spot to convince him."

"He is right you know." Leo said. "So let me make this as clear as I can. You have abandoned our family and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my sister." He said and took noticed of Corrin. "I only came here to clean up that vile mage. We will settle our differences some other time." He said and casted a spell behind the group.

Robin then pulled out his tome to fight but was taken back when he saw that it was no longer his Thunder Tome. But a familiar one and it caused the tactician to freeze up.

"Corrin! Grima!" Azura yelled.

"Don't worry Azura we're fine. I don't think he was aiming at us." She said. "But the banquet hall door has seen better days."

"Go on Corrin. The real archduke should be inside. Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince Takumi." Leo said before leaving.

"Corrin! The banquet hall is filled with people! They've all been tied up!" Sakura said snapping both Corrin and Robin out of their funk.

"You can't be serious!" Corrin said running into the banquet hall.

"You go ahead I'm going to plan our next move." Robin said putting his tome in his coat

...

After existing the castle Robin found a quiet place away from everyone and sat down near a tree and pulled out the tome.

"Where did this come from?" Robin asked himself examining the tome.

Instead of it being the yellow of the Thunder it was now purple and the pages where not as clean and the simple on the front was the same one on the back of his hand.

"Grima's Truth thought that I never would see this again." He said. "Did me turning into a dragon and releasing what little of Grima's power I hold."

After a few minutes of pondering Robin got up.

"Well I guess I should head back and see what has happened." He said walking back to the group.

When he got back he saw that Corrin was introducing Takumi to the rest of the army.

"Oh Grima come over here." Corrin said signaling Robin over to her.

"So did the archduke give you anything to go by?" Robin asked.

Corrin went quite for a moment and Takumi spoke up. "The archduke died getting a vision that will help us."

"So your with us now?" Robin asked the archer.

"Yes it was the duke's final wish and I'm actually starting to believe you." He said. "Any way we haven't been properly introduced, my names Takumi."

"Grima so what's our next move?"

"We have to go meet the dragon that's what the archduke said." Corrin said.

"Great not the first time I've had to decipher a riddle." Robin said with a hint of anger.

"So where to next?" Corrin asked.

...

Meanwhile at the Nohrian camp Leo had made it back safely.

"Ah Lord Leo how did everything go in Izumo?" Odin asked walking up to the Black Knight.

"It went well." He said dismounting his horse. "I took care of Zola and I saw Corrin."

"Truly?" Odin asked.

"Yes and she was there with two Hoshidan princesses and that man in the black coat." Leo said and noticed a surprised look on the mage's face.

"Did he say anything?" Odin asked.

"He rambled on about a third foe and introduced himself." Leo told him.

"And what might his name be?" Odin asked.

"He said his name was Grima and that he was a wander." As soon as he said that he noticed a look on Odin's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes we need to save Lady Corrin from that fiend!" He yelled.

Taken back by this Leo asked. "Why do you know him."

"We have had the pleasure of meeting and believe me that I think that he is the true reason for Lady Corrin's betrayal." Odin said.

"What?" Leo said. "Don't worry next time we meet I will kill him and clear Corrin's head."

"Pray that we have a chance Milord." Odin said walking away.

...

 **A.N: Well before I go into anything I have an announcement to make. This story will be at least updated once a week maybe with a hiccup here and there.**

 **TheWell Robin's a Manakete and is in some serious trouble. And to top it off he now owns his own personal (maybe evil) tome why?! Because I'm the writer.**

 **I'll go into detail later why I gave it to him but the main reason is because I thought it would be cool.**

 **Well as always constructive criticism is always wanted and I know that my spelling and grammar is off but I'm in the process of getting a bate reader.**

 **Next Time: Shureken and Blades**

(Also if you have questions you cam P.M me and I'll try to answer them. And thanks for the views favorites and fallows)


	7. Shuriken and Blades

Back at the castle Robin was back in the war room going over his maps before the group headed out in the morning.

Things where quite until.

"Hay Grima are you in hear?" A familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Yes I'm in here Azura." Robin said, and the songstress walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh I don't need anything Grima but I do have something for you." She said catching the tactician's ear.

"Really, what is it?" He asked moving away from his maps.

The songstress reached into her satchel and handed him a green stone.

"A Dragonstone?" Robin said with a hint of spurious.

"Yes, it's for when you wish to use your dragon power." She told him.

"Thank you but I doubt I will ever be using that form again." He told her putting the stone into his pocket.

"Not to pry, but why? As a tactician you should know that having resources and not using them is a waste." She asked and noticed that the room went a little chiller.

"It's compacted and it brings up some bad memories." Robin said with somber in his tone.

"I understand but keep the stone if anything it will help you control your transformations." She said leavening the tactician.

After she left Robin took the stone out of his pocket and stared into the green stone. "I pray that I won't have to use it. But if this timeline is like the others I may have to dive deeper into your power."

...

The next morning Corrin was in the war room with Robin discussing their route to

"So where going to pass through Mokushu and then we find someone brave enough to fairy us to Cyrkensia," Corrin said going over the maps and route. "My only question is why pass through Mokushu?"

"They've declared neutrality in the war, so they won't mind us passing through as long as we don't appear violent."

"Okay I trust your judgement but you know the last time you said that." She said in a mocking tone.

"I know, but that was not the original plan." Robin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway Grima can I ask you something?" Corrin said.

"Go ahead."

"Where are you from? I mean your fighting style is vary different than anything I've seen in Nohr or Hoshido. That and the way you dress is nothing like I've seen." She said but noticed a grim look on Robin's face.

"If you must know in from a desert kingdom that is vary far from Hoshido and Nohr." He told her.

"Oh is it like the Desert of the Wind Tribe?" She asked.

"No, you see we where in the southern end of the continent and the only good farm land was near our neighboring country and they don't like us vary much." Robin told her.

"Why, I mean there has to be a reason." Corrin asked.

"I don't want to say." Robin told her picking up his maps. "Any way tell me when your ready to move."

"Gee Grima I try to get to know you better and you shut me down." Corrin mumbled.

"Look the less you know me the better." Robin told her but it was halfhearted and a bit sad.

"I don't think I believe you." She said. "I mean what stranger from a foreign land would help me. There has to be a reason to it. And you wear that hood all the time it wouldn't surprise me if both Nohr and Hoshido think that you where the one who convinced me to 'betray' them."

A silence came over the room as the two stared at each other.

"You're right." Robin said barracking the silence. The of course shocked Corrin and when she regained her poster she sent a smile his way.

"But can you give me some time." He said as Corrin's smile went back to a frown. "Look, it's just the last time I got close to people...it didn't end well."

"I understand but if you need to talk I'm always free." She said smiling at the tactician.

"I'll remember that." He said with a small smile. "Any way you ready to march?"

"Yep, let's get everyone ready." She said walking out and leavening Robin.

"I guess I could try to be more sociable."

...

After gathering the army the group was making their way through Mokushu until.

"Hm?" Corrin said stopping."Everyone hold up! I see something in the distance."

"Looks like a plume of smoke?" Robin said looking off into the distance.

"That isn't just any smoke." Lake said walking up to the two. "It's my brother's smoke signal."

"Smoke signals usually mean something. So what does it mean?" Robin asked.

"It means that that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops." Kaze told them.

"We need to go help him then!" Corrin said drawing Yato.

"No Lady Corrin. If he has sent up that specific smoke signal. Well he isn't asking for help." Kaze explained.

"So it's a warning then." Robin said and he began to formulate a strategy because...

"You can't be serious! Kaze he's your brother so I've made up my mind!" She yelled at the ninja. "Everyone prepare for battle! We're going to help Saizo!"

Kaze tried to say something until Robin stopped him.

"Kaze Corrin is like an old friend of mine once she makes up her mind theirs no stopping her." Robin said.

The group then changed near the smoke signal until they came across where it was set up.

"Hmm?" Corrin said looking over the area. "Do you think Saizo and his foes are still in the area?"

"I don't know." Azura said walking up to Corrin. "We've entered Mokushu territory. This area is heavily forested making it easy to get lost."

"Kaze see if you can find anything to track them by." Robin suggested.

"Right." Kaze said.

After a few minutes Kaze managed to find some foot prints and began to fallow them.

After about an hour the group was nowhere near Saizo or their foes.

"Dame how deep in the forest are we. It's practically a maze." Takumi said.

"Lord Takumi look out!" Kaze yelled throwing one of his shuriken at another one aimed at the archer.

"A shureken!" Takumi said pulling out his bow.

"Not just any shuriken ether. That was the kind Mokushujin fighters use." Kaze said.

"Why are they attacking us?!" Takumi yelled.

"They where only a scout. There are more enemies heading this way." Kaze said pulling out another.

"Everyone get ready!" Corrin yelled.

After getting into position the group then heard a voice.

"It looks like a group of fighters has entered the forest." A male voice yelled. "Friends of yours I imagine? Must not be to bright. What fool walks right into an obvious trap?" He said in a boastful tone. "You'd never fall for that Kagero? Being a retainer of Ryoma and all."

"You are a disgrace to all ninja." The women the group assumed was Kagero said. "Why have you taken me prisoner? Mokushu is allied with Hoshido!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've decided to ally with King Garon." He said still gloating. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, honestly. Once Hoshido has been defeated, Mokushu will rise up to replace it."

"You've lost your mind." Kagero said.

"You do realize it's more prudent to keep you alive. But that could change at any time!" He yelled. "Take her away!"

"Grima you have a plan?!" Corrin yelled at the tactician.

Before Robin could speak up.. "Orochi! Have we reached the spot where Kagero was captured?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah... This looks like the area our scouts described." Another familiar voice said. "However we've gone so deep into the woods I can't be sure."

"That sounds like Saizo but Orochi." Corrin said.

"I believe it is them." Robin told her. "We should try and find them."

"Agreed."

"Okay me and Corrin will take the southern end. Takumi, Oboro you take a small force to clear out the east, Kaze take the remaining ones and try to rescue Kagero." Robin told everyone and they ran into battle.

...

Saizo was not having a good day with Ryoma still missing and Kagero kidnapped things could be better.

"Saizo are you all right!?" Corrin yelled running up to the ninja with Robin fireing Grima's Truth at a group of enemies.

"Corrin? What are you doing here?!" Saizo asked in shock.

"We saw you warning and against some rational thought, we have decided to help you." Robin said walking up to the group.

"What?!" Saizo and Orochi said at the same time.

"There is no way I'd just abandoned you to the enemy." Corrin said. "To me you're a valuable ally."

"You knowingly risk your life just to help us?" Saizo asked.

"I wouldn't question it she is vary stubborn and just thinking about will make your head hurt." Robin said to the ninja.

"Yep." Corrin said with a smile...until she knew what Robin actually ment. "Hay!"

After seeing this Saizo smiled under his mask. "Lady Sakura must be right about you and your motives. Well then let us fight together."

"Thank you for joining us Saizo!" Corrin said.

"There's no time to waste." Saizo said.

"Agreed, Saizo go help Kaze rescue Kagero whale Orochi you'll help us deal with any reinforcements." Robin said

"On it." Saizo said disappearing.

...

Kaze was struggling. After being pushed back by who appeared to be the leader of the ninja. Mind you that Kaze's for was no worse for wear.

After a few gasp of air the two ninja where steering each other down.

"You don't know when to give up do you young ninja." The older one asked.

"No, but I can't give up," Kaze said readying one of his shuriken.

"Kotaro of Mokushu you will answer to me." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

"I answer to no one! Who are you and show your self!" Kotaro yelled.

Saizo then walked out in front of the two with one of his shuriken out. "I am Saizo the Fifth servant of the Hoshidan royal family."

"Brother." Kaze said with a bit of shock.

"Saizo that's familiar." Kotaro said. "Ah yes I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage." He said with pride.

"What!" The two brothers said at the same time.

"How dare you." Saizo said showing anger

"Our father was an honorable man." Kaze said mirroring his brother's tone.

"Honorable? More like weak." Kotaro said with a smirk. "That old fool had the audacity to lecture me! I was more the happy to kill him."

"Enough talk!" Kaze yelled. "Brother I'm not strong enough to beat him, will you lend me your strength?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Saizo told him.

The three ninjas rush at each other with Kaze and Kotaro meet with a clash. Taking noticed of this Saizo threw on of his shuriken at the ninja King managing to nail him in the leg making him lose his balance. Kaze then capitalized on this and planted one of his shuriken in his arm.

"Saizo now our chance!" Kaze yelled out at his brother and the two drew another shuriken and rushed at the man cutting through the king of Mokushu killing him.

"Father you are avenged." Saizo said.

...,

After dealing with the rest of the ninja Corrin and the others began looking for Kagero.

"Alright we've taken care of the enemy. Now where's Kagero?" Corrin asked.

"I've found her over here Corrin!" Sakura yelled out which she ran towards. Upon getting there Corrin saw the female ninja.

"Lady Corrin what are you doing here?!" She asked in a surprised. "Last I heard you betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield."

"It's a misunderstanding my good lady." Robin said .

"If you need proof me and Sakura are traveling with her." Takumi said and it seemed to put the lady ninja at easy.

"I see." She said. "Lady Corrin I ask for your forgiveness."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe." Corrin told her.

"Kagero are you injured!" Saizo asked running up to her.

"Saizo? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"To save you." The red ninja said

"Then I am indebted to all of you." She said. "In return I will offer you my skills and the message Lord Ryoma gave me."

"Know where he is?" Robin asked

"Yes he is on his way to Cheve near the Nohrian border." She told them

"Isn't that close to where we're heading?" Corrin asked Robin.

"I believe." He replied. "If that means he's there he must be taking the fight to Nohr."

"Yes." Kagero said confirming the tactician. "He is also there to help with a rebellion against Nohr."

"Making allies within the enemy country. Smart." Robin said praising Ryoma's plan. "But also vary reckless."

"Agreed." Saizo said. "We should locate him before anything happens."

"I guess that settles it were going to need a boat to reach Cheve." Takumi said.

"Right, we better hurry Ryoma may need help and we need his." Corrin said. "He may know something about this dragon the Archduke spoke of." She said and the group agreed.

...

 **A.N: Is it me or did this chapter in game fill like filler manly to get more units.**

 **Also while I enjoyed writing this chapter I can't wait to write the next one.**

 **Well as always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Reunion I; The Reminder of Fell**

 **If you have questions about the fic you can PM me**


	8. Reunion I: Reminder of the Fell

Some how the group did manage to find a ship. Good for them.

Robin on the other hand he was over the rim of the ship losing what little lunch he ate.

"You know for a tactician who is a master of magic and the blade, I'd never guess that a boat would defeat you." Corrin said in a mocking tone and laughing as the tactician lost his lunch.

"I. Hate. Boats." The tactician said regaining his poster. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well looking for you that's one." She said.

"Why where you looking for me?" He said in a questionable tone. "Where not under attack and..."

Before he could finish Corrin pulled up her finger and stopped him. "I was just checking in on you. I mean you where not looking good when we left port, that combined with your...sleeping habits got us worried about you." She said with a concerned tone and a slight blush.

"I'm..." Before Robin could finish again he was back over the rim.

"That's it I'm taking you to Sakura then I want you to get some rest!" She yelled at the tactician.

"That's not..." Before he could finish Corrin grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards Sakura's direction.

...

"So you need something to help you with your sea sickness?" Sakura said looking over Robin.

"I'm fine it was Corrin..." Before he could finish Corrin spoke up.

"Yes he does." She said.

"Well...all I can proscribed is some herbal tea and some rest." Sakura said.

"Well you heard her off to bed mister tactician." She told Robin.

"You're not going to let me do anything until I actually rest are you?" He asked.

"Yep." She said with a smile.

"Fine, can't do any work anyway." Robin said getting up and moving towards his room.

...

 _"Hay Robin wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at the tactician_.

 _Robin opened his eyes and noticed that he noticed that he was at his old desk._

 _"Chrom?" Robin asked looking up and seeing his old friend. "What time is it?"_

 _"It's noon." He said. "It's not like you to sleep...ever."_

 _"Oh ha ha, oh yes laugh at the insomniac_." _He said stretching. "I the strangest dream."_

 _"Was it the one where Validar used that magic on you and forced you to stab me?" Chrom asked._

 _"No it was..." Before he could finish darkness covered the area. After Robin opened his eyes and noticed that they were at the Dragon's Table._

 _"What the?" Robin said before looking down and noticing a arc of electricity around his hand_.

" _Oh no." He said in a scared tone and looked over at his friend and noticed that he had a Thoron bolt through him._

 _"Because...you...know...it's...not...your...fault." Chrom said before falling down dead._

 _"Chrom!" Robin yelled running towards his friend before darkness fell over him again._

 _When Robin opened his eyes again he noticed that he was in a wasteland covered in bodies...the bodies of the Shepherds_.

" _No." Robin said bringing his hands up and seeing that his hands where covered in blood._

 _"Traitor!" A voice yelled._

 _"I'm sorry." Robin said letting some tears fall._

 _"Why?! Why did you do this?!" Another one yelled_.

"I d _idn't want to." Robin said getting down on his knees._

 _"I knew we shouldn't of have trusted you!" Another voice yelled._

 _"AHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed and continued to do so until he was impaled through the chest by a familiar looking blade._

 _"The Yato." He said falling to his side crying. "I deserve this for all the sins I've committed."_

 _"Grima!" A familiar voice yelled in fear. "Wake up!"_

 _"Corrin." He said._

 _"Come on you have to wake up we need your help!" Corrin yelled._

 _"I don't know if I can." He said before raising from the ground._

...

"Come on we.. I need your help." Corrin said mumbling the last part.

"Corrin." Robin said siting up. "What's wrong?"

"Garon sent the Ice Tribe as well as My sister and her retainers." She told him.

Robin then quickly got out of the bed and gathered his weapons.

Upon reaching the top of the boat Robin noticed that the sea has been frozen and had stopped the boat between two others that had a mixture of mages and swordsmen ready to fight. As well as two Wyvern Riders, a Maid who looked to be in charge, and a familiar looking Mercenary

"Dame it." Robin muttered and began to plan.

"Alright hears the plan!" Robin yelled to the army. "Sakura, Jakob you two are on support."

"Right." Jakob said.

"Alright." Sakura muttered

"Anyone who has a ranged attack pick a side of the boat and defended it." Robin said.

"Right." Takumi said readying Fujin Yumi.

"Roger." The ninjas said.

"Corrin, Azura your with me." Robin told them. "We're heading straight after the commander."

"But the ice is not ready to manipulate through the Dragon Vains." Azura told him.

"I already have a plan for that." Robin said pulling out his Dragonstone. "The rest of you are on support!" He said.

...

"Lady Carmilla, it appears that they are ready to engage." Beruka said

"I really hate to do this." Carmilla said readying her axe.

"Hay is that guy in the black coat with them?" Selena asked.

Beruka pulled out a telescope and looked over to Corrin's boat and saw the man in the black coat.

"It appears so." She said looking through the telescope. She then noticed that the man in the black coat raised his arm as was engulfed in a black rose about to bloom.

"What is that?" Carmilla asked in shock.

And from the bloom a black dragon bursted out from it am let loose a roar.

"Oh no." Selena said with fear in her voice.

"What in the name of the gods!?" Carmilla asked.

The dragon then hovered near the ground and picked up Corrin and Azura and then flow over between the ice separating the two ships and unleashed a black flame melting the ice.

"Flora!" Carmilla yelled.

"I'm sorry Milady but for some strange reason I can't freeze the water." She said in a worried tone.

"What?" Carmilla said and then took noticed that the dragon had dropped off Corrin and Azura and he changed back to normal.

"The guy in the coat is mine!" Selena yelled out and changed towards the man in the coat.

...

"Remember the plan!" Robin yelled at the two.

"Right." Corrin said and they were about to head towards Flora until.

"AHHHHHHH!" They heard someone yell and Robin took noted that whoever was yelling had jumped into the air and was about to come down on Corrin.

"Look out!" Robin yelled and pushed Corrin out of the way and blocked the blade.

"Thanks Grima." Corrin said.

"You two go on ahead and stick to the plan. I'll deal with her." Robin said and the Corrin and Azura went to deal with Flora and Camilla.

When the two where out of ear shot Robin broke the clash and stared down the crimson haired girl.

"Severa." Robin said in a emotionless tone.

"Don't call me that you worm!" She yelled and changed at him and clashing blade with him again and she tried to push him back.

Robin sighed and sidestepped and kneed her in the gut causing her to flench.

"You still let your emotions control how you fight." He said still with that emotionless tone.

Severa recovered and then tried to lob the tactician's head off. But he stopped it with his tome and struck her with the hilt of his sword causing he to step back.

"It makes you vary predictable." He told her getting back into his combat position.

"Just shut up!" She yelled and changed at the tactician.

But like last time Robin just sidestepped and swiped her legs casing her to fall. He walked up to her and put his blade to her throat.

"Please stop, Sev." Robin said showing sadness in his tone.

"Why should I listen to you!" She yelled at him.

Robin then sheathed his blade. "Because you've lost this battle." He said and pointed over to where Corrin and Azura where fighting Flora and Camilla.

"We lost?" Severa said in a defeated tone staring at how both Camilla, Beruka, and Flora where on the ground defeated.

Severa then got up and ran towards the elder Nohrian Princess and Robin walked over to them.

"You've won Corrin." Camilla said. "Now kill me."

"What are you talking about?!" Corrin asked in surprised tone.

"Wait Lady Camilla! Your giving up?" Severa asked making her to the princess's side.

"You admit defeat to early. We can retreat and try again." Beruka said holding her side.

"No, you know as well as I do that death awaits those who fail my father." She told her retainer. "We'll be executed if we return home."

"Well we can't have that." Robin said finally getting up to the group.

"What do you mean!?" Severa asked yelled with venom covering every word.

"Well what you're Lady is saying if I heard correctly is that she has basically given her life over to Corrin." He explained. "If I were her I would take this opportunity and ask you to join our cause."

"What!" All three women said.

"I was just about to ask that Grima." Corrin said with a smile.

"Well they say that great mind think alike." Robin said and took noticed that Corrin was blushing slightly.

"Are you two out of your mind?!" Takumi asked running up to the group. "They tried to kill us and your inviting them to join?"

"If I recall correctly then both Saizo and Orochi did try to kill us." Robin said and that seemed to shut the archer up.

"And remember our real enemy isn't a part of Hoshido or Nohr." Corrin said.

"Our real enemy?" Camilla asked.

"I'm sorry but we can not explain now." Corrin said. "All I'm asking is that you believe me and we are fighting to end this war."

"Lady Corrin did your sword glow just now?" Flora asked.

"I remember this look." Camilla said. "That's the look you'd give me when you've made up your mind. I always loved thay look." She said. "All right. I believe you. I'll fight for you."

"Thank you Camilla!" Corrin said.

Severa the looked over at Corrin and Robin. "Well that settles that. We're going to Beruka."

"We are?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'we are' we're joining Corrin's army with Lady Camilla!" Severa yelled at the assassin. "If a liege goes somewhere the retainers go too!"

"Understood." Beruka said.

"You can count on us." Severa said. "And I want to talk to you mister!" She yelled pointing at Robin.

"Okay, thank you for joining." Corrin said

"No thank you." Severa said and walked over to Robin and began to drag him out of earshot.

"What do you think that's all about?" Corrin asked and was meet with silence.

...

After being dragged by Severa to a private area.

"Alright spill it! Who in Naga's name are!" She yelled.

Robin then pulled down his hood. "I guess I should tell you that I'm not the Robin that you helped killed Grima."

"Well that's a given!" She yelled at him.

"Instead..." Robin was quite for a minute.

"Well."

"I was the Robin who became Grima." He said and the room went cold.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"You see when I was killed my soul could not pass on for my sins where to great." He explained. "I began to wonder the worlds and timelines and trying to help anyone I could."

"So what are you some sort of ghost?" Severa asked.

"No, Naga gave me a second chance like she did my counterpart." He said. "And I'm going to try to redeem myself of my sins."

The room was silent for a few minutes until Robin broke the silence.

"If you want to you have the right to kill me. It will at lest be enough of a punishment to redeem myself a little bit."

"Uncle Robin." Severa said and hugged him. "Your a dame fool."

Robin was quite for a bit before returning the hug. "I know. I won't ask for forgiveness you know."

"I know." She said before breaking off the hug. "Well then you have a lot of repenting to do mister."

"Yah I know." he said before putting his hood back up. "I know that you're not going to like it but call me Grima around the others okay."

"Only if you call me Selena." She said.

"I can."

...

 **A.N: Whelp that was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also I hope that the end didn't seem rushed because I think it's not.**

 **Well anyway I'm on spring break so you guys may get two chapters this week.**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: The Wolf, The Fox, and the Invisible Foe**


	9. The Fox, The Wolf, and The Invisible Foe

It had been a few days after the "Frozen Sea" incident and the army was back on track to. Severa had told Robin the reason why she and the others were there but was very vag in the explanation.

"So Selena..what's your relationship with Grima?" Corrin asked the mercenary after managing to find her after all of the commotion.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in her usual harsh tone.

"Well...um it just that I." Corrin said stuttering before she was stopped by Severa starting to laugh.

"Oh my gods you have a crush on him." She manage to say between laughing.

"What?! No I didn't! I just..." She tried to say before being cut off.

"Look even if you don't like him. I'm not interested in him , he like an uncle to me." Severa told the dragon princess.

This caused Corrin to calm down a little. "Still I'd like to know more about him, and you do know him."

"Look if he hasn't told you anything about him that's his choice not my place to say anything." She said and saw the princess slump down a bit. "But I can tell you this." She said with a smirk and Corrin then began to listen close to the merc. "He's single."

"Really I didn't really expect that." Corrin said with a small smile.

"Oh don't think women haven't tried to, despite him being a master tactician he is rather dense when It comes to to women." Severa said and then went on and explained every time that Robin had been hit on and didn't even realize it.

...

Around the same time Robin was over the ships railing...again for fourth time today.

"My my, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A familiar voice said.

"Camilla, what do you need?" Robin said fixing his poster.

"Oh I don't need anything." She said. "What I want is your opinion."

"Really, I think I can give you that. As long as you promise not to rip my head off." He said getting a chuckle out of the older Nohrian princess.

"Oh I won't make any promises." She said with a smile. "Anyway back to what I was going to ask. What is your opinion on my sweet little Corrin?"

"Well she's a good fighter if a not a bit unskilled." He said before being cut off.

"No not like that I mean as a person!" She yelled at the tactician.

"If I may be so bold, where did this come from?" Robin asked with genuine confusion.

"I suppose I can answer that." Camilla said. "All she does is talk about you, on how you've been training her with the blade and how you work yourself to death by coming up with all your strategies." She explained to the tactician.

"She doesn't need to..." He was then cut off again by the princess.

"In all honesty I'm kinda jealous that she spent so much time talking about you. And that she actually acted like a girl is enough to see if you are worth those thoughts."

Robin was quite for a minute, it was safe to say that he was taken back from this. "She vary beautiful and kind, almost to she would make anyone lucky if they where to marry her. And I have to say I'm quite found of her myself." He said and a small blush went across his face.

"So are you going to actually go and talk to her about it?" Camilla said with a smile crossing her lips.

Robin shook his hand and stared off into the sea. "No she deserves someone better than me."

"Oh so your one of those people. Well it doesn't matter to me but let me give you a warning." The elder sister then walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "If you break her heart or use her there won't be anything left off you." And she walked up.

Robin was left their in confusion. "But didn't I say...uh." He said before leaning back over the rail.

...…

The next morning the ship was only a few hours until the afire had to port (which Robin was thanking what ever gods that would listen) Corrin had decided to go and look for the tactician and at the vary least talk to him.

"Grima you up here!" Corrin yelled to see if she could find the tactician.

"Oh Corrin what can I do for you?" Robin asked walking up to the princess with a smile on his face.

"You look happy." Corrin said giving him a smile.

"I've been miserable for the past few days. Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Your right, I know I would." She said with a bit of a chuckle. "Anyway what's the plan for when we dock?"

"We're not going to spend long their. Get some supplies if need be and rest a bit, then we will try to find this 'dragon' we where told to find." Robin explained.

"Seems like a plan to me but I'm guessing that the 'rest' isn't going to apply to you." She said.

"Well I was going to gather any info or rumors on this dragon. Maybe something to point us in the right direction." He explained.

"Oh in that case I'll join you." Corrin said with a peppy tone.

"I don't mind if you come and even if I did you would still fallow." He jokingly said.

"Hay." She said grinning and punched the tactician in the arm laughing and Robin joined in.

A few moments of laughing past the two quieted down.

"Anyway Grima can I ask you something?" Corrin said.

"Go ahead."

"You're a lot older than you look aren't you?" She asked and noticed the shock look on the tactician's face.

"I'm guessing that Selena told you that." Robin said and he saw her nod her head. "Yes I am I'd say that I'm in my mid to late 40s maybe early 50s."

"Really how?" She asked.

"My dragon blood." He said and noticed a confused look on her. "Allow my to explain, you see I'm a subspecies of dragon called a manakete what that inlets is that I'm a human with a dragon form like you."

"Okay but how does that effect your aging."

"I was just getting to that, you see dragons live a really long time and the manakete share this trait and I'd say that it could extend to you and your siblings if at least you." Robin said continuing the explanation.

"So that explains why Selena called you uncle." Corrin said.

"Indeed, her mother was a good friend." He said donning a sad smile.

"Corrin! Grima! Come up here I think your going to want to see!" Takumi yelled from the crow's nest.

"What is it!?" Corrin yelled.

"Just get up here!" The archer yelled.

"We better head up there." Robin said walking up to the crow's nest with Corrin not far behind.

…...

"Okay Takumi what is it?" Corrin said only to be handed a telescope.

"Look over there." He said pointing in the direction of the docks and Corrin looked through the scope and she was shocked to say the least.

"What!" She yelled

"What is it?" Robin asked and Corrin handed him the scope.

"Oh gods." Robin said looking at that direction.

What both he and Corrin saw was the town of Cyrkensia in shambled ruins.

"Dame it! Corrin you gather the men and tell them to prepare for a fight just in case!"

Corrin nodded her head in agreement and went off to gather the troops.

"I have bad feeling about this." Takumi said.

"You and me both." Robin said in agreement.

...

After docking the army then spread out looking for any survivors.

"I don't understand Cyrkensia has never been a target before." Camilla said looking through some of the ruble.

"Something must have changed while we were in Hoshido." Corrin said before she heard something. "I hear someone coming!" She yelled and those who could hear her drew their weapons.

When thay looked over to where the noise was coming from they saw two men badly injured and limping towards them.

"You all should run." The man (who the group noticed had fox ears and tail) said.

"It's not safe here... Get away while you still can." The other man said before collapsing (and again they took noticed of the same ears and tail but that of a wolf.)

"Interesting thar like Taguel Panne did say that they where different animal types so…." Robin said under his breath as Camilla asked Sakura to heal them .

After Sakura healed them the wolf man did a kick up and howled. "Oh yah I feel like I could take on the world!"

"The same my friend!" The fox man said with the same energy before doing a quick bow to Sakura. "Thank you vary much kind lady! I'll be sure to repay you someday."

"Please don't, just knowing that your feelings better is more than enough." Sakura said.

"How did you two get hurt anyway?" Azura said walking up to the two. "The town is in ruins. Did you take part in the battle?"

"No we were here to visit. We only just arrived a while ago." The fox man said

"Yah one minute me and him are having a nice chat and the next BAME it started to fall apart for no reason." The wolf man explained.

"That seems impossible." Azura said.

"Nothing is impossible Azura." Robin said. "Do you recall anything else?"

"We were attached by…some sort of invisible force." The wolf man said.

"Dame. Do you remember where this invincible force struck?" Robin asked before.

"Every one listen up! Ryoma and Princes Xander are fighting at the edge of town!" Takumi yelled running back to the group.

"What?! Ryoma and Xander are here?!" Corrin said. "We have to go stop them!"

"Wait a minute." The wolf man said. "Who side are you on anyway."

"Looks like both to me." The fox man said.

"We're from both kingdoms, but we're trying to end this war." Corrin explained.

"Well if that's the case…can we join you?" The wolf man said with the fox man agreeing.

"Are you sure? Our mission is incredibly dangerous." Corrin warned.

"That's fine. If you're going to end this war then I feel like we should help. Right Kaden." The wolf man asked his friend.

"Yep! We gotta repay these kind people somehow. Plus I feel like we owe the town since they welcomed us shapeshifter." Kaden said.

"Thank you both." Corrin said. "My name is Corrin."

"I'm Kaden! I'm from the most beautiful race in the world the kitsune. I basically can turn into a giant fox if I use a beaststone!" He said introducing himself in an existed tone.

"And I'm Keaton, leader of the wolfskin. I transform into a wolf with the same type of stone." Keaton said introducing himself.

"Hay Grima there kinda like us." Corrin said.

"It appears so." Robin said. "So I'm guessing where headed to the edge of town."

"You know it." Corrin said and the group made there way to the edge.

…

As the group reached the town's edge they saw the two Princes with their army's… and the Vallites.

"Xander! Ryoma! You have to stop fighting!" Corrin yelled pleads at her two brothers.

"Corrin?! I never thought I'd see you here." Ryoma said drawing his blade. "However, I won't stop fighting! Nestra was neutral until Nohr decided to attack!"

"How dare you spit lies! Hoshido was the ones who decided to attack Nestra!" Xander yelled. "I won't forgive you for attacking this peaceful town!"

"Corrin it appears that both sides are blaming each other for the attack." Robin said after witnessing the argument. "I'd say we deal with the Vallite first, then try to stop the fighting."

"He's right Corrin we should take them out first the disarm the situation." Azura said.

Corrin sighed and pulled out Yato. "Alright Grima you have a plan?"

"Always." He said pulling out Grima's Truth. "Corrin me you and Azura are heading for the Vallite Commander, Takumi you Sazio and half our forces and deal with the Ryoma see if you can keep him busy."

"Understood." Takumi said.

"Camilla you and your retainers do the same with Xander."

"We're on it lets just hope that Laslow will at least listen." Severa said.

"Kaden, Keaton you two are in charge of getting rid of the daubery!"

"On it boss man!" The two said and they got ready.

With their order given the, Corrin and the other quickly put Robin's plan into motion.

Like Robin guessed the two princes did not listen to any of the other siblings or retainers but they were not the true targets.

"Corrin ax incoming!" Robin yelled as the commander throw his ax. Lucky she managed to dodge it in the nick of time.

"Thanks Grima!" She yelled and changed at the commander and catching him in a blade lock.

"Azura we have our chance!" Robin yelled and gave the signal to attack.

Azura then changed at the commander and stabbed him with her lance and the commander howled in pain.

"Corrin back the clash!" Robin yelled out and she fallowed as he unleashed a blast of Grima's Truth killing the commander.

Corrin then wiped the sweat off of her brow and walked over to a standoff between the two weaken army's.

"This isn't over! We'll fight to the last man if we have to." Xander yelled holding his side from the cut Camilla gave him.

"You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's nothing left!" Ryoma also yelled holding his blade up with one hand.

"This is bad." Azura said

"Agreed, even after all that those two are still at each other's throats." Robin said putting his tome away.

"Dame it why won't you two just listen to me!" Corrin yelled out in anger. "The real enemy has been defeated you don't have to fight!"

"Whoever retreats now admits defeat!" Xander yelled.

"And I won't falter!" Ryoma yelled.

"Gods you two are dame fools fighting while badly injured like that!" Robin yelled out. "It's basic tactics that if both you and the army are not at least not visibly injured then you can still fight and you two a no worse for wear!"

After Robin failed to defuse the tension between the two sides Azura closed her eyes and began to sing and a relaxing wave washed over everyone…except Robin.

"Is this some kind of spell?" Xander asked.

"It can't be Azura?" Ryoma said.

"Interesting her has calmed them." Robin said seeing both armies loose the will to fight.

After she finished Azura showed some signs of pain.

"Are you all right?" Corrin asked running up to her friend.

"I'm fine. My songs have a special power. It just makes me really exhausted." She said forcing a smile.

"That's impressive but please try not to use them to often." Robin told the Songstress.

"Believe me I know." She said before speaking up. "Ryoma, Xander… It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town, but by the invisible force that we just defeated. So please stop this senseless violence."

"Not counting the arrow in my arm, this calming feeling I can barely lift my sword." Ryoma said putting his blade away.

"I have to clear my head." Xander said leaving and Corrin and Camilla running after him.

"You're not going with them?" Azura asked the tactician.

"No I have a question for Ryoma." He said and walked towards the Swordsmaster.

"Tactician what do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Peace for now Princes I just want to know if you know anything about a dragon for Izana, gods rest his soul, told us to seek out a dragon as some sort of prophase?" Robin asked in his respectful tone.

Ryoma was quite for a moment before sighing. "Seek the Rainbow Sage he may hold the answer you seek."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma and if you wish to help us. Meet us at the Bottomless Canyon on the day Nohr and Hoshido's skies change."

"And why would I do that?!" Ryoma asked yelled.

"Call it a hunch but I think that you trust Corrin and want to help her." Robin said before bowing. "Safe travels and please give our offer some thought." And then Robin left.

...

After Corrin's talk with Xander she was walking up expecting to see Ryoma not Robin.

"Grima where's Ryoma?" She asked looking around for her brother.

"He left to tend to his wounds." Robin said.

"Oh I see."

"But I did manage to get him to give us some information and may have gotten him to join our cause." Robin said.

"Really what was it!" She asked.

"We must go and meet the Rainbow Saga. Ryoma said he might show us the way." Robin said relaying the info he got.

"That's a wonderful idea. The Rainbow Saga is very wise." Camilla said. "But he is very picky about who he meets. You must pass a test of some sort."

"Well it's as good a shot as any." Corrin said. "Gather the army and tell them where we're heading."

"Understood." Robin said

...

 **A.N: I did not write two chapters that week and I'm not sorry because I had things to do.**

 **And before anyone asks yes I know that I didn't have any Laslow/Inigo talk combat and I actually have a reason why. Nohr was not the main threat and he was more focused on the actual enemy.**

 **Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for the favs/fallow it really warms my heart that people actually like this.**

 **As always constructive criticism is all ways wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: An Old Friend**

 **P.S: I will do DLC but I don't know when for I don't own any but the free ones.**


	10. An Old Friend

Xander did not know what to think about the current situation and things at home didn't help exspsally now that not only Corrin but Camilla are now fighting against Nohr.

"Corrin Camilla just what in the name of the gods are you thinking." The Nohrian Prince though walking to resive his father's orders.

"Welcome home Lord Xander." A voice said. Turning his head towards it Xander know it was Iago one of his father's advisers.

"Hello Iago." He said in a emotionless tone. "It is rare for you to greet me upon my return."

"It is? My apologies for being so inconsiderate." He said in a almost mocking tone. "Though I'm surprised you returned at all. I heard about Nestra you know."

"I have no time for this now. I need to report to father." Xander said walking away.

"It seems that his encounter with Corrin has shook his faith hasn't it Hans." Iago said as the berserker walked up.

"Who Lord Xander, no he a Nohrian to the bone and won't listen to that little bitch." Hand said confidently.

"So was Camilla and she joined in a heartbeat. She and her sick love towards her 'sister'." Iago said. "We'll have to keep a eye on this traitor army." Iago said unbeknownst to him Elise was behind a wall easdroping on them.

"Did I hear that right, has Camilla joined up with Corrin?" She asked herself. "I knew Corrin wasn't really a traitor and that means it's time for me to act!" And she ran off to gather her supplies and retainers.

...

As Xander continue to walk to his father he saw Leo and the younger prince fallowed.

"Welcome back brother." Leo said keeping pace with Xander. "I wanted to speak to you about Father."

"Really what's wrong." The older sibling asked.

"He seems to have gotten worse." Leo said.

"You know how war can weigh on the body and spirit. Once we win he'll recover." Xander said trying to reassure his brother.

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't know if you'll feel the same after you see this." Leo said as the two arrived near the throne.

"What's he..?"" Is all the older sibling said before hearing a load laugh.

"The war must continue. It must spread." Garon said to himself continuing his rambling. "Burn it all... Burn everything to the ground. Not even...ashes should remain." He said before taking another breath. "And that fell blood thinks that I don't notice him...that fool what do you think you're doing this is my world to burn not yours!"

"Father!" Xander yelled hearing enough.

"Xander? Do not interrupt me! Ever! Listen and be silent!" The mad King yelled. "Destroy Hoshido... Destroy Nohr!"

"What?!" Xander yelled out in confusion.

"Both nations are completely useless to me. This world should be reduced to nothing but dust!" He yelled out before laughing. "And if the fell blood bring him before me so I may see the look on his face!" He yelled in between the laughing.

"...Father." Xander said quietly before walking away with Leo.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Leo asked his brother out of earshot. "It's like he's become a completely different person. Like...he's being controlled by something."

"You really think he's being controlled?" Xander asked.

"Unfortunately, I do ever since I saw Corrin in Izumo she said something that's stuck with me.." Leo said. "She clams that there is a hidden enemy we should be fighting. And that father is being manipulated and controlled by that enemy. At first I dismissed her words as lies put their by her tactician. But after seeing that, I've wondered if she was telling the truth." Leo explained.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Xander yelled. "Listen. We are noble princes of Nohr loyal sons to King Garon. No matter what we cannot betray father or this kingdom." He said almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Leo.

"I apologize for my words brother." Leo said in a little shock.

"No need to apologize as long as you understand that we must do all we can to protect Nohr." Xander said. "Corrin told me when and where to Meet her. We need to be at the Bottomless Canyon on the day the skies change. Until then gather our most trusted soldiers."

"What are you planning Xander?" Leo asked.

...

After a few days of rest and restocking the army had made its way into the port town of Dia.

"So this is Dia?" Corrin asked looking at the soundings.

"Yes." Azura said confirming her friend. "We need to find a ferry that will take us to Notre Sagesse."

"You going to be okay Grima?" Corrin asked in a poke fun of tone.

"I'm not looking forward to it but I did manage to find that tea Sakura prescribed so hope for the best." Robin said expecting the worst.

Before Corrin could say anything a load voice yelled out saying that they have finally tracked them down before being soronded by Nohrian troops.

"Dame Nohrians!" Takumi yelled drawing his bow.

As the group drew their weapons they heard a voice.

"Hello Corrin it's been a long time." Corrin then looked over and saw a young man with gray hair.

"A long time...? What are you talking about?" Corrin asked gripping Yato tighter.

"King Garon has ordered your death. Now that we've found you we cannot allow you to leave here alive." The man said with sadness in his tone. "It's tragic really. As it has been many years since I've seen you, and when I finally meet you." He continued with the same sad tone. "Well no one should have to kill their best friend." And that hit one of Robin's buttons.

"Best Friend." Was the only thing Corrin said before.

"So what!" Robin yelled out. "You're going to kill her because a mad man told you to if so then what type of best friend are you!" Robin yelled out remembering the past.

"Grima." Corrin said before looking back at the man. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"You don't remember me? Well I suppose your friend is right and maybe it's for the best." He said reading his sword.

"Damed fool." Robin said under his breath before he heard hourse steps.

"Whew... Oh! There you are!" A feminine voice said. "I've finally caught up with you!"

Turning around Corrin and the others saw a familiar face.

"Elise!" Corrin yelled in surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Camilla said continuing Corrin's sentence.

"Camilla! Corrin! I'd knew that I'd find you!" She said with a peppy tone. "I've come to join you on your adventures!"

"Join us?" Corrin questioned. "I'm glad to hear that but. How did you get Xander and Leo to let you leave?" She asked.

"Oh that was easy." Elise said and it was enough of a hint for Robin to put together.

"So you came on your own accrued." He said and was given a thumbs up by the youngest Nohrian princess.

"What?!" Corrin yelled.

"Elise I won't allow it. This is a incredible.." Camilla was then cut off by Robin.

"Can you give me a run down on what you can do?" Robin asked and then got the evil eye from the two older sisters.

"I can heal and me and Neco here are pretty good at getting around the place." Elise said.

"Alright then you and Sakura will be on support for this fight." Robin said before turning to the two older sisters. "Look she hear and she wants to help and must I remind you that we are currently low on people who know how to heal, but it's also your call if you want to be rid of her."

Corrin was quite for a second before turning to Elise. "Alright but please try to stay out of harms way." Corrin said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled before getting off her Neco and hugging Corrin. "Thank you so much I won't let you down."

After Elise broke off the hug Robin noticed that a woman in armor and a man with a axe arrived.

"Lady Elise we've finally caught up to you!" The blonde man said

"Glad that you're alright I was worried sick when you ran off." The armored women said.

"Sorry I got excited about seeing Corrin again I kinda forgot." She said and causing Robin to face palm.

"She reminds me so much of Lissa." Robin said with a small smile before walking up to the two. "I'm going to guess that your Elise's retainers?"

"Yes we are." The blonde man said. "I am the great Arthur and that is Effie we are here to help as is Lady Elise's request!"

"Alright then hears the plan, as I said pre hand Elise and Sakura your on healing have your retainers back you up." Robin said and was given a thumbs up. "Camilla you take a small group and take the left side, Takumi theirs a ballista down there man it with Hinata and Oboro and defined him."

"And I guess me and you are heading right." Corrin said.

"Am I really getting that predictable?" Robin said drawing his blade.

"Hay Grima!" A Severa yelled and Robin turned to her only to be tossed something.

"A Levin Blade?" Robin asked unsheathing the new blade.

"Yah I bought it while we were in town." She said. "You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks Selena I owe you." Robin said.

"Dame right you do!" She said before fallowing Camilla.

"Shall we." Robin said turning to Corrin.

"After you." She said before the two began to run towards the commander and Corrin's 'best friend'.

...

After cutting their way through the Nohrian troops and Elise breaking formation and some how she managed to convince two border guards with them to join the army ( Robin made a mental note to ask her how) and He and Corrin were starring down the commander.

"So Corrin you've decided to face me directly." The commander said with his sword drawn. "Now I'll be force to kill you."

Corrin was about to say something before Robin yelled out. "Do you really now?" He said with a angry tone.

"You don't understand." He said before a lightning bolt struck near him.

"Don't give me that because I understand completely! So tell me why do you have to kill her!?" Robin asked.

"It is because King Garon has ordered me to and if I don't do it then he'll kill me and maybe even my family." The commander said.

"Dame it." Corrin said before dawning Yato.

The commander then changed at Corrin only for Robin to catch the blade in a clash. Corrin then ran up to him and with all her strength she slashed him across his armor and nocking him off his horse.

"That was to easy." Robin said to himself. "Did he take a fall?"

"You were holding back weren't you ." Corrin said walking up to him.

"Was it that obvious." He said.

"Was it because I was your best friend." Corrin said and was only meet with silence.

"Yes." The commander said breaking the silence.

"Care to explain why?" Robin asked sheathing his blade.

"My honor as a knight. You don't remember but you saved my life once." He said getting up. "We used to play together. You always said how badly Corrin wanted to see the world. So one day I made us a picnic and snuck her out for a few hours to explore. I knew taking her beyond the walls was forbidden but..."

"You would do anything for her wouldn't you?" Robin said showing sadness in his voice.

"Yah I would."

"Wait a minute!" Corrin yelled with a smile on her face. "I remember now, your Silas aren't you."

"Yes. You were my dearest friend. Even if we're enemies I wanted nothing more than for you to remember." Silas said with a sad smile.

"You know we could always use more allies and I believe that Corrin would put in a good word for you." Robin said and began to walk away. "Come find me when you're done talking."

"Okay Grima." Corrin said.

"What was that about?" Silas asked watching the tactician leave.

"He does that sometimes." Corrin said watching him leave.

"Uh Corrin?"

"Oh right sorry. But Grima is right we could always use the help." Corrin said smiling holding her hand out.

"Well I could never say no to you." He said grabbing her hand. "I mean you are my best friend."

"Thanks Silas. Now we better get moving or we'll miss the ferry."

"Cross that one off your list." He said with a smile letting go of her hand. "So where are we going?"

"Notre Sagesse to speak with the Rainbow Saga." Corrin said.

...

"We barley made it." Azura said as the army got on the ferry.

"Azura! I finally found you!" Elise said running up to the songstress.

"Hmm." Was all Azura said before getting one of Elise's infamous hugs. "Um your Elise right."

"Yup! And I wanted to ask you something?" The youngest Nohrian princess said. "Some of the others said that you used to be a Nohrian princess too! That would make you my big sister right?"

"I suppose it would be, yes." Azura answered.

"Wow! I didn't know I had another big sister! I wish somebody had told me earlier!" She said breaking the hug. "I'm glad to meet you Azura!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Looks like you two are having fun." Robin said walking up to the two.

"Yep. Oh you're that tactician that Corrin has been hanging around." Elise said looking him over before another smile came to her face. "Well she could do worse."

"What?!" Robin said.

"Um... Azura... Elise... Grima... Everyone is gathering over there. Would you like to join us?" Sakura asked after walking up to them.

"Oh Sakura!" Elise said noticing the Hoshidoen princess. "Thanks for letting us know. I'll go now!"

"Alright! Thank you." Sakura said before the two ran off.

"Something tells me that those two are going to be good friends." Robin said.

"Agreed, and maybe this maybe the first step to the right direction for peace between the two nations." Azura said.

"We should go over there that way we won't waste anytime." Robin said and the two walked off.

...

 **A.N: Sorry for the late chapter guys but I've been busy with school and I've recently gotten into the Seven Deadly Sins anime and manga.**

 **First off I would like to say that yes the 'fight' was lacking but it was meant to be.**

 **Second I didn't want to write on how Elise recruited Benny and Charlotte because this is Robin and Corrin's story... And if you don't buy that I get lazy sometimes.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be more exciting. So until then see you later and as always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Dragons and Sinners**


	11. Dragons and Sinners

_Corrin was standing in a wasteland. It was calm too calm as their was no sound even as she moved._

 _"Where in the name of the gods am I?" She thought to herself._

 _As soon as she finished her though she saw a large plume of smoke coming from the north._

 _Her body then moved on it's own towards where the smoke was._

 _She kept moving towards the place at almost a run until she stopped and saw the body of a young man with blue hair and wearing the style of old fashioned Nohrian noble._

 _"What happened here?" She asked herself about to check the body to see if it was alive._

 _As she knelt down to check the body vanished._

 _"What the..." Before she could finish her body began to move on its own again._

 _As she was walking she noticed even more body. She tried to stop but her body wouldn't let her stop. Until she arrived to a village...no a kingdom set ablaze._

 _"Oh gods no!" She yelled out and began running around looking for survivors._

 _After running around for what seemed like hours she found herself in the middle of the town._

 _What she saw was a pile of bodies of men, women, soldiers, and even children._

 _"Oh my gods." She said in a frighten tone._

 _"It's glorious isn't it?!" A voice yelled out with a demonic tone._

 _Corrin began looking around. "Who's there? Show your self!" She yelled out._

 _After what seemed like hours a figure shrouded in darkness appeared on top of the pile and began to stare her down with the only color on it, it's blood red eyes._

 _"I ask again, is it not glorious?" He yelled out with a sick glee._

 _"No it's not!" She yelled and reached for her blade, but it was not their._

 _"Looking for this?" He asked pulling out the Yato. "Because I regret to inform you but..." He then began to channel black magic through his hand and crushed the blade. "...because it's broken."_

 _Corrin was now afraid of the...thing in above her. "Who are you?"_

 _The thing then chuckled and a chill ran down her. "I am the wings of dispar." As it said that a black mass began to form behind him. "I am the breath of ruin." The mass then took the form of a dragons head that looked like Grima's. "I AM THE FELL DRAGON..." The last bit of the sentence was blank and the dragon unleashed a stream of black flames upon her and engulfed the princess_.

...

The next morning Corrin woke up screaming. She then looked around and noticed that she was in her room.

"What a strange nightmare." She said getting out of bed and got dressed.

...

Around the same time Robin was finished getting dressed.

"No nightmares last night Grima may have given up or he's preparing something much worse." He said walking out.

After getting his breakfast and heading towards the war room he saw Corrin with a look that Robin knew to well and he began walking up to her.

"Bad dreams." He said walking up to her.

Corrin then turned around and saw the tactician and put on a small smile. "How did you know?"

"I've seen it a lot." He said with a comforting tone. "What to talk about it?"

"No, not really." She said.

"I'm not going to pry but keeping something like that to your self puts more weight on your shoulders." He said.

"Well it's just a dream no need to worry about it." She said with a fake happiness.

"Alright then, but if you want to talk about it I'm free." He said.

"But won't that cut into you're work?" She asked with a tad bit of surprises.

"I always have time for the people I care about and my comrades." He said causing Corrin to blush.

"Well a-alright then, I-I'm going to go get some breakfast." She said and ran off towards the mess hall.

"What was that about?" Robin asked himself.

"Gods your thick!" A familiar voice.

Robin turned around and saw Severa clearly in a bad mood. He then looked around and saw that they were alone. "What do you mean, Sev?" He asked

"You can't go around and say stuff like that you idiot!" She yelled at her uncle.

"Why? Its is the truth though, it's how I helped the Shepherds." He said genuinely confused.

She then pinched the brim of her noise. "Look, Robin I know you like to help people and your doing this to be forgiven, but going around saying things like that may give people the wrong idea."

"Sev no offense but I have no idea what you're talking about and I have to go plan a route to the Rainbow Sage." He said and walked away.

"For one of the greatest tacticians in the world he has to be one of the dense men in the world." She said before walking to the mess.

...

After an hour the army was on the move to a town where the Rainbow Sage was rumored to live.

"So where should we start?" Corrin said looking around the town.

"Years of travel has thought me that the best place to get information is a bar, a store, or the elders." Robin said.

After some searching Corrin walked into a medical shop and meet a old man.

"Greetings travelers!" He said in a happy tone. "What can I do for you."

"We heard that a man known as the Rainbow Sage lives in this town and I would like to see him." She said.

"Hmm... That weapon you have... It's the Yato isn't it?" The old man asked.

"Yes it is. I'm kinda surprised you recognized it."

"Do you seek power?" He asked.

"No I want to ask him a question." She said.

"Ahh so knowledge you seek. Fascinating." He said with a smile. "Head up to Sevenfold Sanctuary on top of Mount Sagesse there is where you'll find him."

"Thank you for your help." Corrin said and gave a slight bow to the old man and left to find the others.

...

After gathering the army they began to hike up the mountain and let's say.

"Gods if that old man gave us the run around I swear I will..." Before Takumi could finish.

"We get it. Stop complaining!" Corrin yelled at her younger brother.

"Sorry." Takumi said taken back by that.

"No I'm sorry I had a rough night last night." Corrin apologized.

"We can take a break if you all want to." Robin said trying to keep the peace.

"No, we have to make it up there before nightfall." Corrin said

"Maybe we should take a break, if Xander was to be believed then once we make it to the top will have to complete a trial of strength." Camilla said.

"Really, care to explain?" Robin asked.

"Well if I remember correctly then we will have to fight against a army that is based off the memories of the strongest individuals we know." Camilla said.

"What?" Robin said a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry dear, if the individual is with you then you won't have to face them." She said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Robin said under his breath.

...

After a hour of hiking the group had finally made their way to the top.

"So that's Sevenfold Sanctuary." Takumi said looking at the base.

"It must be, there can't possibly be two of these up here." Corrin said and turned around to the army. "Be ready for anything." She said and opened the door to the Sanctuary.

Upon entering the army saw an army of 26 men and women standing in front of a door.

"You must be tired after a long climb." The leader of the group said with a small hint of concern in its voice. "However if you wish to meet the Sage you must defeat us." He said and drawing a familiar blade.

"What how is this possible?" Robin yelled.

"That's what I want to know." Severa said drawing her blade.

"The Rainbow Sage has the power to scan your memories and create a trial to test you children." A voice said from behind them.

Turning around they noticed a young girl wearing the robes of a Nohrian Dark Mage and carrying a Thunder Tome.

"What? How do you know that. And who are you?!" Robin asked the girl.

"Calm yourself child and I will tell you." She said in a tone reflecting the tone of a scalding grandmother.

After calming down a little the girl then began to explain. "My name is Nyx and I am here for a way to end a curse." She said. "I know this because if you actually took the time to study this legend you would know that."

"Oh, well thank you and my name is Grima and this is Corrin." Robin said introducing him and Corrin.

"Wait a minute." Corrin said and began to scan the battle field and noticed that none of the illusions looked like any one she knew except for the man who appeared to be leading them. "But I don't recognize any of these people."

"That is because the Rainbow Sage scans all who enter this place." Nyx explained.

Corrin then looked around at the army and saw that the only two to be shaken by this army in front of them. Robin and Severa.

"Do you know them Grima?" Corrin asked.

Robin then sighed and looked over to Corrin with tears in his eyes. "They are the Shepherds. And before I was your tactician I was theirs."

"Oh." Corrin said.

"Looks like I must face my sins." Robin said slowly pulling out his tome. "Corrin me and you will head for the captain."

"You do know..." Before Corrin could finish Robin turned to Takumi and Camilla.

"Takumi I need you to try to take out the two Sky Knights and the Wyvern Rider don't let them get close if there are just a fraction of the strength I remember them to be then it won't take much to take you down." He said.

"Okay I can try." Takumi said.

"Camilla you take our riders and try to deal with the Calvary focus on the great knight."

"I'll deal with them." She said with confidence in her voice.

"Selena I know that you don't want to fight them but I need you and the rest of the group to deal with the ground units."

"Okay." Severa said with a depressed tone.

"Elise, Sakura can we count on you for support?"

"You got it." Elise said in her usual peppy tone.

"We'll do our best." Sakura said with some confidence in those words that Corrin couldn't help but smile at.

"Well shall we?" Robin asked turning to Corrin.

"Whenever you are." Corrin said.

"Well then to arm!" Robin yelled.

"I suppose I'll help seeing as we are both here for a reason." Nyx said.

"Thank you!" Corrin said before changing into the fray.

...,.,...

After cutting their way through the illusions of Robin's old comrades he and Corrin had made their way to the head illusion that appeared to be waiting for them with a divine looking blade drawn.

"If you truly wish to meet the Sage you mus make it past me first." The illusion said and changed at Corrin into a clash.

Corrin grunted and struggled to gain some footing before getting into a temporary position.

"Grima now!" She yelled as Robin fired a bolt of purple lightning at the illusions.

But it seemed to predict that and broke the clash and dogged out of the way and with blinding speed rushed toward Robin, who barley had enough time to draw the his blade to block.

"Corrin!" Robin yelled out.

"On it!" She yelled out and rushed towards the illusions aiming to impala it.

But like the last time it broke the clash with Robin and parred it and throw her into Robin forcing them to the ground.

"He's good." Corrin said getting up.

"Chrom has always been good with a blade." Robin said fallowing her lead.

"Okay do you have a plan?" Corrin asked getting back into her battle position.

"Yes though it pains me to bring it up." Robin said with sadness in his voice. "We should try to exploit his left leg."

"What why?" Corrin asked.

"There was a failed assassination attempt on him he survived and killed the assassin but he was left with a permanent limp that slowed him down." Robin explained.

"But what if the Rainbow Sage fixed it?" She asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to find out." Robin said beginning to charge magic through his hand. "As soon as I release this you head for his left side and keep putting on pressure until you get him off balance and deliver the final blow." He said then fired the magic near the illusion's feet causing it to lose balance.

Corrin with no time to lose the ran to it's left and like Robin said keep applying pressure until the illusion was wide open for a swift strike that ended its existence. As soon as it disappeared the remaining illusions did as well.

"Glad that over." Robin said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You can say that again." Corrin said sheathing the Yato as she saw her siblings walk up to the two.

"So that's the door to the Rainbow Sage?" Takumi said panting. "Kinda expected it to be a bit more elaborate."

"You can say that again." Elise said.

"Does it really matter. Corrin darling can you please open the door?" Camilla asked.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Corrin said reaching for the nob.

"Just be careful." Sakura said watching Corrin turn the nob and walking in with the rest fallowing

...

After entering through the door and letting their eyes adjust to the light of the room Corrin Robin and the Royal Siblings noticed that they where in a medical shop with the old man sitting patiently.

"What." (Corrin)

"The." (Robin)

"Hell!" (Camilla and Takumi)

"Well it seems that you have passed the trial young dragon bloods." The old man said with a smile.

"Did we do something wrong where is the Rainbow Sage?" Corrin asked frankly.

"You're looking at him." The old man said before being engulfed by a flash of light and replacing him was a old wise looking dragon the size of a average human that almost looked like a snake.

"So that's what the he meant by 'go see the dragon" Robin said.

"Wait a minute you're the Rainbow Sage?!" Takumi yelled out.

"That's pretty cool!" Elise yelled out.

The dragon then chuckled at them. "Yes I am and also the creator of the Yato." He said with a kind smile. "Now then young dragonkin what is your question?"

"Oh yes, in all of the excitement I almost forgot." Corrin said regaining her composure. "I need to know how to stop this war and end the true threat?"

"Hand me your Yato then." The dragon said and Corrin agreed.

The dragon then breathed flames on the blade and it began to glow and handed it back to Corrin.

"I have released some of its hidden power." He said. "Now you must head towards the Bottomless Canyon with the other sacred treasures to fully awaken the Yato and put a end to this madness."

"Thank you kind sage." She said with a bow.

The dragon then looked up and said. "It seems that my time here has come to an end."

"What! Elise Sakura can you do something!" Corrin yelled.

"Corrin they can't do anything." Robin said.

"What!?"

"Listen to the Fell Blood young one for my time is up. I may be a dragon but we don't live forever." The sage said and Corrin just nodded her head.

The dragon then stared over at Robin giving him the look of a caring grandfather. "Fell Blood, as I scanned you mind I know of what you wish to do and all I can say is that to be truly forgive for your sins the first person who should forgive you is yourself." He said before he disappearing.

"Is that really what I should do?" Robin asked himself.

"You know I think that is what you should do Grima." Corrin said with kindness in her voice. "I mean someone with your kindness should be able to forgive himself because..." She said before giving him a smile with a slight blush. "I know that I would."

That caused Robin to blush and her sisters to let out a small giggle and Takumi face palming with a smile.

"Well we should get back to the others and tell them of our plans." Robin said with the blush still on his face.

"That would be a good idea." Corrin said also still blushing.

...

 **A:N I am so sorry for the delay I had testing and I'm graduating in a few days and oh god I've been so busy. I also got Hyrule Warriors Legends and I've been playing that. And I hope that this chapter was worth the wait because I believe that this is by far the best chapter. Also I took a bit of creative license with this one and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: The Flames of Renewal Part One**


	12. The Flames of Renewal Part One- Rest

After another hike up the mountain! The Royal Siblings and Robin told the army of what they where going to do next.

When they got to the top Nyx said that she would come with them and introduced Corrin to Shura a thief who was once a noble from Kohga who agreed to fight with for killing the fake dynamo.

(Let's say Takumi was more then happy that there was finely another archer around.)

After getting introductions out of the way everyone agreed that test was needed before anything else

After stepping into the castle realm everyone went to rest in their own ways. For Corrin that meant finally using the hot spring she made(?) for a little R&R and to think.

After getting settled down unto the water she began to think to herself. "It's hard to believe that only a few weeks have passed and what we have done usually takes an average army years to do." She said her voice barely above. "With the day the skies swap coming in just a few days I can't help but wonder if we're ready for this and if Ryoma and Xander will come through." She said in a depressed tone.

"What am I saying Grima will have a plan and if not I just have to believe that we will make it through this!" She said reassuring herself with a hint of blushing on her face.

"You can say that again!" A familiar voice said behind her and causing her to jump and turn around seeing her sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She yelled asked at them.

"What we can't take a bath with our adorable sister?" Camilla asked.

"What no, I mean yes." She said before regaining her poseur. "Sorry you just startled me and you know that I don't mind."

"Um, are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I mean I did have this build for the army to use. So please sit." Corrin said and her sisters did just that.

After a few minutes of silence Camilla decided to brake it. "Alright I know that you know that we didn't come in here just to take a bath with you?"

"I guessed that as soon as I saw you. So what is it?" Corrin asked.

"Well it's actually about something really personal." Elise said. "And we would really like to know so do you mind?"

That depends on what it is." The dragon princess replied.

"Okay, so… um..." Elise said trying to think of the right words until.

"What are your thoughts on our lovely tactician?" Camilla said

"What G-Grima?!" She said blushing. "W-Well he a good tactician and a amazing warrior." She said but was just meet with looks.

"No not like that! We mean do you like him and I mean like like him?" Elise said and was only answered by her sisters blush deepening with the rest of them taking noticed.

"Well then I believe that we have our answer." Camilla said with a sly smile.

"How did you know?" Corrin asked hiding her face.

"Uh, no offense Corrin but you would have to be blind not to noticed." Sakura said and casing her older sister sink further into the water.

"So tell us when did you fall for him?" Elise asked.

Seeing that there was no escaping the question she thought back to all the times that he was there for her...and to the first time she meet him.

"Please don't laugh?" She asked and was meet with a nod from each of them. "Okay, it was probably when we first met." She said and was then meet by laughter from her sister (well Elise and Camilla).

"I thought you said that you weren't going to laugh!" Corrin yelled at them.

"Sorry, sorry." Elise said between breathes.

"It sounds like one of those fairy tales I used to read you." Camilla said with a smile.

"So how did you meet?" Sakura asked and that snapped the Nohrian sisters out of their fit.

"Oh yah I've been meaning to ask that to." Elise said. "I mean one minute you were at the rim of the battlefield and the next you came back with him ready to fight us."

"Well we meet after me and Azura agreed to end this war and then he came from the woods like some sort of hero out of a book."

"Really, it does sound like something out of a book, you know a mysterious hero comes out of nowhere and agrees to fight for a princess." Elise said with a tad wonder in her tone.

"I know, but do you want to know something weird?" She asked and again she was meet with a nod. "I felt as if I've meet him before."

"Really because I don't recall anyone like him at the fort." Camilla said.

"I know but I can't shake that feeling, I mean at first I was weary of him but he has been loyal and friendly to me and everyone else and even offer to help them with something." She said.

"So that explains that." Camilla said. "Well then what are you doing here and not telling him how you feel about him."

"What! No I mean what if he doesn't like me like that?! It would be embarrassing!" Corrin yelled.

"Uh, Corrin didn't you tell me that if you don't try something you'll never know what the outcome will be." Sakura said.

"But this is different!"

"Oh please how is this different, and besides your my big sister who doesn't like you!?" Elise asked.

Corrin just sighed and looked at her sisters with her blush still in her face. "Your not going to let go of this are you?" She asked and was just meet with smiles.

She sighed again. "Alright I guess I'll try and tell him how I feel about him, but can I at lest finish my bath it's been a long day?"

She was meet with another nod and spend the rest of her bath thinking about way to revile her feelings to Grima.

...

Meanwhile in the war room Robin was going over his maps and tactics preparing for just about anything that could be thrown at them.

Things where quite until.

"And this is the war room, I'm guessing that you know what that means." A familiar voice said.

Turning around Robin saw Takumi and a woman dressed as a maid with peach hair.

"Takumi, who's this?" Robin asked the prince.

"This is Felicia she's one of Corrin's retainers and the biggest klutz I've ever." Takumi replied.

"Hay!" Felicia said giving the prince the evil eye.

"What I call them how I see them."

"Takumi, there's no need to be rude." Robin said and reaching his hand to her. "My names is Grima and I'm the tactician here."

Taking his hand she said. "Felicia member of the ice tribe and retainer of Lady Corrin I hope that I can help in any way I can."

"Alright that's enough time for introduction, Felicia I need to talk to Grima alone." Takumi said with a little annoyances in his tone.

"Alright then, I hope we can speak later Lord Grima." She said.

"Don't call me that I'm no nobel." Robin said as she left.

Robin then turned towards the prince. "So what is it?"

"Okay I'm just going to get straight to the point." He said before looking Robin in the. "Do you love my sister?"

Taken aback by this and blushing under his hood. "What, where did this come from?"

"You'd have to be blind not to see it by the way you two act around each." Takumi said. "Just come clean about it I won't judge."

Robin was quite for a minute until a small smile came to his face as he had started to develop feelings towards the princess. "She is very beautiful, and kind and thoughtful, and..." He then went quite for a second. "…and she deserves better then me."

"Bull crap!" Takumi yelled and once again Robin was taken back by. "Look I have no idea what you did in the past to believe that but you know what that in the past!"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing!" Takumi yelled. "Now look here tactician it's time that you let go of all that self pity and actually give yourself a gods dame chance. Remember what the Rainbow Sage said."

Robin was quite for a few moments. "As much as I hate to say it your right."

"Dame right I am!" He said before turning to leave until. "Oh and if you brake her heart I'll turn you into a pin cushion." He said as he left.

"I expect nothing less." Robin said before thinking of a way to tell Corrin about his feelings towards her.

...

 **A.N: Short chapter this week I hope that you enjoyed this because this may be a three chapters part as for if you have played Revolutions you know what next.**

 **This chapters was more for setting up the confession between the our heroes and as I said above I hope you enjoyed.**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Flames of Renewal Part Two- The White Blossom**


	13. Flames of Renewel Part Two-White Blossom

After about an hour or so Corrin was making her way to the war room as that was probably the place where Robin would be at.

Upon getting to the door she stopped for a moment.

"Okay you can fight against three separate army and manage to convince most of two of them to fight with you. Compared to that how hard can a simple 'I love you' be." She said to herself in a quiet tone.

She then pushed open the door and as she predicted Robin was standing over the table looking down at his maps...with his hood down.

"Oh gods this is going to be harder than I thought." She thought to herself walking in. "Hay Grima." She said and Robin turn to her.

"Ah Corrin, you what something?" Robin asked with a tad bit of shakiness in the tone.

"Um well...um." Corrin said. "This is worse!" She thought to herself. "Um wh-what's our next move." She said and cursing herself.

"Oh." Robin said. "Well tomorrow were heeding to the Bottomless Canyon and hopefully meet the rest of your siblings and if not well I have a plan if they don't show." He said.

"Damn I'm to much of a cowered." Robin though to himself and pulling his hood up.

"Oh, we-well I'll leave you to your work." She said and well ran out and to her private quarters.

...

The next morning in Hoshido Yukimura was doing his best to repeal a Nohrian invasion force.

"No Nohrian attack can brake through my defenses!" Yukimura yelled firing his Yumi at a Dark Mage and killing them.

"Yukimura I've returned!" A familiar voice yelled.

As soon as the voice yelled out Ryoma and Scarlet appeared out from the road and killing the two commanders of the Nohrian forces as quick as thy could.

"Lord Ryoma!" Yukimura yelled out in happiness.

"Two down… Up for more Scarlet?" Ryoma asked the Wyvern Lord

"Oh you bet I am!" She yelled and the two entered the fray once more.

After dispatching of the invaders Ryoma was in deep thought.

"Lord Ryoma, I am so glad to see that you have returned unharmed." Yukimura said with a large smile.

"It's good to be back." Ryoma replied. "I'm sorry that you had to care for everything for so long."

"Hay there, those glasses of yours are pretty sharp!" Scarlet looking at Yukimura's glasses. "Can you point me to where I can get a pair?"

"Uh Lord Ryoma who is this?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce her. This is Scarlet, she was part of a resistance group in Nohr." Ryoma told the strategic. "We became friends in Chives and we've been working together scenes then."

"Glad to meet you Yuki and don't worry I've brought some of my men with me to help you out." Scarlet said.

"Thank you and the pleasure is all mine." Yukimura said.

"By the way Yukimura I ran into Corrin in Nestra." Ryoma said

"So she made it all the way there." Yukimura said rubbing his chin. "Does she still have that tactician with her?"

"Indeed, actually he asked me to join them to put an end to the fighting." Ryoma told the strategist.

"They said the same thing to me when we met at Fort Jinya." Yukimura said with a slight frown remembering his defeat against the tactician. "She said that if I wanted to help her that I should meet her at the Bottomless Canyon when the skies of Nohr and Hoshido change color. There she claims that she will be able to share something."

"The tactician has told me something similar in that regard. And for some reason I don't think that it is a lie." Ryoma said remember what Robin had told him. "And there is something about them that attracts followers."

"Ryoma." Scarlet said.

"And you want to know something sad I was jealous of her when I was younger and blamed myself heavily for her kidnapping." Ryoma said turning towards the road. "If I had been stronger maybe I could have stopped them."

"You must not feel that way for it was out of your control!" Yukimura yelled. "You were young then and even if you were as strong as you are now I don't believe that you could!"

"I know Yukimura. But I still believe that I need to come to terms with these feelings." He said before taking a couple of steps. "Which is why I'm going to head to the Canyon and fight with her! For it is the only way I can feel I can make up for failing to protect her!"

"Well then Lobster Boy how would you like some help!" Scarlet said. "Because even if you say no I'm coming anyway."

"Thank you Scarlet." Ryoma and cursing himself for not having a playful insult to fire at the rider.

The two where about to leave when they herd the wings of a pegusses.

"Hello Ryoma." A familiar voice said.

"Hinoka I see that you did an excellent job protecting the castle." Ryoma said turning to his younger sister. "I'm sorry to do this to you and I know I just arrived, but I must leave again."

"Yah I know that your heading to the Bottomless Canyon and I'm here to inform you brother that Me and my retainers are coming with you." She said.

"What?"

"You do remember that the reason I picked up the Naginata is so that I could save her right?" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course but…" Ryoma was about to say

"But nothing. I can't describe how much I regretted not being able to protect her and now I can. And on the day that she chose not to side with either kingdom I felt betrayed." She explained to her brother. "But I've had time to think and now I know for sure that I'm going to do everything in my power to help her."

Ryoma was then quite for a moment. "Somehow I'm not surprised that stubbornness runs in this family." He said and then turned to Yukimura. "Sorry Yuki. Looks like you'll be defending the castle on your own."

"Don't worry you all are causing me the same amount of trouble you always do." He said teasingly. "I'll keep it here when you return."

"Thanks Yuki!" Hinoka said

"I have just one request, You aren't allowed to complain if the castle isn't in the same condition." He said

"Of c-course." She said.

"Also i lied about just the one request, just come home safe." Yukimura said.

"No promises." Both of the kids said.

"Anyway you have my thanks." Ryoma said.

"Then I wish you good hunting.." Yukimura said and with that the three where off.

...

After some marching the army had made it to the lava fields near the Canyon.

"Aw... There's no one else here." Elise said looking around.

"Seems like neither Ryoma or Xander were swayed to join us." Takumi said.

"Let's not give up yet." Camilla said trying to reassure the two. "The skies above us haven't completely changed, and if I know Xander he'll take awhile."

"Agreed there is still some time left but not much." Azura said looking up.

"Don't worry if there is a will there a way." Robin said pulling out his map. "If we..." Before he could finish the group heard a large amount of footsteps.

As the group got reedy they saw the Nohrian army being led by Hans.

"Damn it! Instead of getting Xander's cooperation we get an assault!" Takumi yelled.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Camilla yelled.

"If this is Xander's answer then I suggest that we prepare for battle!" Robin yelled out.

"Fallow me you scum! We'll hurl the Hoshidans and the tractors into the canyon!" Hand yelled as the Nohrian forces changed at them.

After Takumi and Camilla quickly took out a few of them the army heard a familiar voice.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!" And a lightning bolt came from the sky killing a small group of soldiers.

"What!" Corrin yelled

"It appears as if the Calvary has arrived." Robin said. "I'm glad that you took up on that offer Ryoma."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Corrin." Ryoma said walking up to his sister with Hinoka in tow

"Don't worry we're here to fight by your side!" Hinoka said.

"This should be a fantastic battle!" Scarlet yelled

"You all came!" Corrin yelled out with a smile.

"Why wouldn't they there your family." Robin said with a reassuring tone.

"Victory is all but assured now." Takumi said with hubris.

"I'm glad that you all decided to believe in us and Corrin." Azura said and can't help but smile.

"Alright even though you all are happy to see each other we have to deal with a blood thirsty fool." Robin said.

"Grima right we must first deal with Hans." Corrin said.

"Right and I brought my retainer Azana and Ses I hope that they can help you." Hinoka said pointing over to a prest and an archer

"Thank you all!" Corrin yelled and Robin then told them the plan.

"Alright as always me and Corrin will try to deal with Hans, Ryoma you and Camilla will lead our ground forces, While Takumi, Azura and Hinoka will deal with the range, Elise and Sakura your in charge of support." Robin said.

"Alright tactician I will do everything in my power to assist you and my sister!" Ryoma said and him and Camilla began to lead their forces.

"Alright let's show them what we can do sister!" Takumi yelled and began fighting with the opposing archers and mages.

"Still as hot headed I see." Hinoka said and jumped into the fray.

"What am I going to do with those two." Azura said and began fallowing her brother and sister.

"Be careful!" Sakura yelled as she saw her family run out.

"Yah kick their butts!" Elise cheered.

...

After cutting through what seemed like a legion of me and fire Corrin and Robin finally made it to Hans who was waiting for them his axe ready to kill.

"So it looks like the Princess and he tactician has decided to come after me them selves." He said with a twisted smile.

"Hans I'm only going to give you one chance to surrender." Corrin said pointing the Yato at the Berserker.

Hans then let loose a mad cackle and charged at Corrin his axe somehow clashing with her.

"Corrin!" Robin yelled out and about to assist… until he saw that instead of continuing the clash she loosened up a bit and leans back causing the top heavy berserker to propel forward and tripping up.

She then slashed at his legs forcing him to his knees and driving the blade through his chest.

She then turned to Robin with a smile. "Only engage your opponent until you find his weakness then exploit it. That was lesson one."

"It seems like I've have thought you well." Robin said with a small blush.

...

As soon as the battle was over the army then made their way to the canyon.

"Don't relax just yet. We're not out of the woods yet." Robin said to the troops.

"He's right we must keep going." Azura said. "Look over there."

The army then looked over to where Azura was pointing and saw an even larger force maned by Iago.

"Damn we can't catch a break!" Takumi yelled.

"It seems that way." Robin said.

"So you all made it past the fool? That's a shame. He was a fine pawn." Iago said.

"Is that all you think lives are you bastard!" Robin yelled.

"So this is the tactician that King Garon wants alive." Iago said.

"Well then l hate to disappoint!" Robin yelled with his sword and tome both out.

"Hold on Grima I know that you're angry but try to keep a cool head." Corrin said and managed to calm down the tactician.

"Your right Corrin thanks for that. Comparing people to pawns is just one of my triggers." Robin said with edge still in his tone.

Corrin then looked out to the felid and noticed that they where seriously out numbered.

"Grima do we need to retreat and regroup?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no these not enough time to do that and as of right now I don't have a plan that doesn't involve a flaming boat." He said causing the rest (except for Sev) if he was serious.

"Then we stay and fight just tell us when you got something Grima." Corrin yelled and sending a much needed smile.

"Alright then everyone prepare yourselves!" Robin yelled.

...

A. **N: Thank you all so much for waiting and yes I pulled a dick move in the beginning but don't worry I promise you that next chapter the two will end up together.**

 **Anyway a couple of announcement after the next chapter I may enter a small hiatus but for good reasons.**

 **The reason why is that I have two new stories I want to set up.**

 **One is "Grima/Robin Support Convos" I'm pretty sure you all know what that mean.**

 **The second is called "A Dark Heart" a Fates/ Hyrule Warriors Cross over that has Male Corrin enter the conflict of a The Kingdom of Hyrule and the Forces of Darkness right after the Conquest Ending.**

 **And please go easy on me for shameless plugs.**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted and thank you for almost 100 fallowers I would have never guessed that one of my story's could brake the single digits and you proved me wrong and for that thank you.**

 **Next Ch: Flames of Renewal Part Three- Black Bonds**


	14. Flames of Renwewal Part Three-Black Bond

"Dame we can't catch a break!" Takumi yelled staring at the large force of soldiers in front of them.

"It seems that way." Robin said.

"So you all made it past the fool? That's a shame. He was a fine pawn." Iago said.

"Is that all you think lives are you bastard!" Robin yelled.

"So this is the tactician that King Garon wants alive." Iago said.

"Well then l hate to disappoint!" Robin yelled with his sword and tome both out.

"Hold on Grima I know that you're angry but try to keep a cool head." Corrin said and managed to calm down the tactician.

"Your right Corrin thanks for that. Comparing people to pawns is just one of my triggers." Robin said with edge still in his tone.

Corrin then looked out to the felid and noticed that they where seriously out numbered.

"Grima do we need to retreat and regroup?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no these not enough time to do that and as of right now I don't have a plan that doesn't involve a flaming boat." He said causing the rest (except for Sev) if he was serious.

"Then we stay and fight just tell us when you got something Grima." Corrin yelled and sending a much needed smile.

"Alright then everyone prepare yourselves!" Robin yelled.

"I may sound confident but in all reality I don't have any idea how we're going to get out of this one." He thought to himself despitely look over the field trying to find someway for all of them to come out alive. "If any of the gods are listening or if you're even there please send me a dame way to get everyone out of this alive!"

As soon as Robin said that a dark stream of energy came from the woods and skewered a Fighter into a similar tree that appeared behind him.

"It seems that we have made it just in time!" A familiar voice yelled with the sound of a small squadron coming from the woods.

"Looks as if she can't do anything without our help." Another familiar voice said.

"Wait a minute I know those voices!" Corrin yelled with a smile coming to her face.

As soon as she said that the army turned towards the woods and saw Xander and Leo with weapons drawn.

"Thank the gods." Robin said under his breath.

"Are you alright Corrin?" Xander asked trotting up to her.

"You still have the devil's luck you know." Leo said.

"Xander, Leo!" Corrin yelled out try to restrain herself from hugging them.

"We fight together Corrin." Xander said. "I'm sorry it took us this long to join you.

"Iago's forces will prove no match for me." Leo said then started down at Robin. "And if my retainer's words are true then with you on our side this battle will be over rather quickly."

"I wouldn't say that." Robin said trying to be humble.

"Um I hate to ask this but, what made you two change your minds?" Corrin asked.

"Will talk more later Corrin. We don't have much time before the skies change." Xander said before looking over at Robin. "So what's the plan tactician?"

"This is all well and good but only two people? I know that one man can change the tide of battle but against an army that big and from the battle we fought pre-hand even if It's was the Shepherds I still can't think of anything to get us all out alive!" Robin though until.

"Phew... We finally… caught up… with you." A familiar voice said.

Turning towards the voice Robin couldn't help but smile as he saw four people two of whom he had meet before hand.

"Why would you… leave us behind?!" The Dark Mage yelled out

"Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer Odin." The Outlaw beside him said smiling.

"Bah you all are so slow!" The Calvaler yelled at the others.

"Thank you Peir for staying with us. You're the absolute best." The familiar Mercenary said giving a the girl a smile.

"Is it safe to say that they are with you Xander." Robin said.

"It took you four long enough!" Leo yelled at them.

"Yes, these late arrivals are retainers to myself and Leo." Xander said.

"That's right." The Outlaw said. "The names Niles, I'm Lord Leo's retainer. And I got a say the enemy looks to be rather angry." He said drawing his bow.

"And I am Odin Dark! Loyal retainer of Lord Leo." Owain said before looking over towards Robin. "I hope you are who I think you." He said before turning to Corrin. "Nice to meet you!"

"Still as theatric as always Owain." Robin said under his breath.

"Me I'm Laslow, I'm one of Lord Xander's retainers." Inigo said and also looking over at Robin. "And please prove me wrong if you really are that snake. He said before Corrin stared at him questionably. "Uh that's all. Please it's a bit embarrassing to be stared at by everyone."

"Still as shy as ever Inigo." Robin again said under his breath smiling anyway.

"Haha that's something I'd thought I hear you say Laslow!" The Calvaler said. "Anyway I'm Peri and like Laslow I'm Lord Xander's retainer! And I can't wait to butcher the enemy!"

"Great a female Henry." Robin taught to himself.

"Well it's always good to get new allies." Corrin said.

"So tactician I ask again what's the plan." Xander asked.

Robin then stared at the army and all of them staring at him ready to see what he wants them to do.

As he looked at all of them ready to fight against the odds a few memories came to the tactician all. And they brought a genuine smile to his face.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Robin said and jerking off his hood so that they could see his face. "Camilla, Hinoka, take all of our flying units and deal with any reinforcements come from the sky and while you're at it take care of the other flyers in the area. Takumi you and Leo take are ranged units and deal with the enemy's archers and mages and support all of us. Xander you and Ryoma take our ground forces and try to get rid of the bulk of their. Sakura, Elise you two take anyone who can use a staff and heal any of are wounded!" Robin yelled out and the army fallowed it to their positions.

Corrin then walked up to Robin. "So I'm guessing that me and you are heading straight for Iago?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin said and getting a small blush from the princess and the two rushed into battle.

...

Hinoka never thought she would see the day that she would be fighting alongside a Nohrian and would actually laugh if you said that she would be fighting with their eldest princess but...

"Princess Hinoka I'd advise you to duck!" Camilla yelled out to Hinoka.

Since she didn't have any reason to truly distrust her, Hinoka then quickly hovered down and saw a beam from a Moonlight spell hit a Wyvern Rider and killing them.

"Your welcome darling." Camilla said flying towards another one of the opposing units.

Yep she still can't believe it herself.

...

Leo was not having the best time as of now, with Odin and Niles on the other side of the battle field and him surrounded by Dark Mages he was not in any real trouble but...

"By the gods can't you help your own self!" Takumi yelled at him fireing an arrow and managing to hit one of the mages.

"The same could be asked about you!" Leo yelled back unleashing his magics on the two left standing

"Seams like you can!" Takumi yelled out before heading to the next enemy unit.

That he had to now deal with that.

...

Xander and Ryoma were both surprisingly in sync with one another.

With Xander swinging Siegfried at a large number of foes with Ryoma coming in and finishing the job.

Even though the two never spoke to each other the the occasional duck and get out of the way, the two actually being to respect one another.

...…...

After cutting their way through an near endless supply of soldiers Corrin and Robin had finally made it to Iago.

"So the Princess and the Tactician have decided to take me head on." Iago said then started at Robin. "Would you indulge me and tell me what kind a tactician would come out to fight himself?"

"The kind that knows that he'll win." Robin said before both of them unlashed a spell at each other casing some causing some dirt to kick up and engulfing the three.

Robin then turned to Corrin and said. "If you don't mind I'll take care of him." And then changed at the Mage.

The two then being to throw out spells casings even more dirt and dust to kick up, if one where to look at it the two seemed even.

But unknown to most even Iago Robin was changing right at him, once he saw the Mage Robin pulled out his Levin Sword and impaled the Mage through his black heart killing him instantly.

After the dust settled the rest of the Nohrian army saw their commander dead and yelled for a retreat.

"It looks as if we win." Robin said with a smile.

"Yes yes yes, everything is turning out perfect!" Corrin cheered with a large smile and ran up to Robin… and kissed him on the lips and shocking him.

Then Corrin realized what she just did and broke it off with the hugest blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm.." She was then cut off Robin leaning in and kissing her again.

"Oh thank the gods I was tired off you two beating around the bush!" Takumi yelled in with the two then cut off the kiss and noticed that Both of Corrin's families had seen them some of them with the look of shock on their face.

...

A. **N: And my attempt at having a cute moment is now up!**

 **Anyway I hoped that you enjoy this chapter because I'm not going to update next week because of the two stories I mentioned last week are going to take this spot for at least a week.**

 **Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Explanations and Acceptance**


	15. Explanations and Acceptance

Robin has done many crazy things in his life. From what he and Chrom used to call the 'Boat Incident' to him and Vakie being chased by a demon horse. But this is probably the second craziest thing he has done. Definitely now the second as he saw both Ryoma and Xander about to redraw there blades.

"Corrin I think that you should go explain what just happened to your brothers and I also need to clear some things up with some old friends." Robin said showing no fear in his voice.

"Y-yah that's a good idea." Corrin said walking over to her families and Robin walked off to find Owain and Inigo.

...

Finding the three was easy to say the least.

Robin saw Severa speaking to the two boys and explained what was going on.

"So I have a question." Robin said walking up to them. "Is this a bad time?" He asked as the three looked over to him.

"Actually now is a great time." Severa said looking over to Robin.

"Alright then I guess I have some explaining to do." Robin said sitting down and began to tell them why he was there who he was ect.

"So that's why I'm here to redeem myself of the sins of the past." Robin said and he was meet with silence.

Robin then sighed and looked over at the two. "Unfortunately I cannot offer you two the offer to kill me for I now have more to fight for."

"Well Uncle Robin I guess I can forgive you for now." Inigo said sending him his iconic smile.

"The whims of fate had brought you here uncle and me and the darkness with in me will help you in your endeavor!" Owain said with his usual theatrics.

"You already know I'm going to help you." Severa said.

"Thank you I..."

"But now we need to ask you something." Severa said cutting Robin off."

"What is it?" Robin asked confused.

"Are you suicidal? Because I'm inclined to believe that you still after what you just pulled!" Severa yelled at her uncle.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Well you did, just kiss Corrin. In front of her family... Who are really protective." Inigo said.

"I'm sure Corrin will explain what's going on. And besides I've dealt with worse." Robin said before getting a questioned look from the three.

...

"Okay I think I have some explaining to do." Corrin said.

"Yes that would be nice." Xander said.

"Alright then well I tell you what I can for now." She said and then went on and told her siblings that had joined them what she could and also tried to explain how she felt for Grima.

"And you all just kinda saw what I just did." She said after explained to her brothers on what she has been doing and her feelings for the tactician.

It was quite amongst them for a while none of them wanting to break the silence until...

"I can't believe I lost the bet." Takumi said breaking the silence.

"What!" Corrin said as well as her four other siblings .

"Yeah there was a betting pool on who would be the one to confess their feelings for each other first." Takumi said.

"No offense darling but I'm pretty sure everyone in the army knows about your feelings for him except Grima." Camilla said. "Well except maybe now." Giving a sly smile.

Corrin then began to blush profusely and trying to hide her face.

After a few more moments of silence between the families, finally someone decide to speak up.

"Well as much as I'd hate to admit it, I see no problem with you decision Corrin." Xander said giving her a smile

"Really." Corrin said with a shocked smile.

"I can not control what you do little princess, And I don't intend to." Xander said.

"Agreed." Ryoma said which shocked everyone that he was agreeing with the Nohrian Prince. "But." He said adding an edge to his tone. "If he harms you in any way I will cut him in half."

"I can also agree to that." Xander said agreeing with the Hoshidoen Prince.

Of course this made Corrin a tad pale and even more so than her older sisters and younger brothers also agreed.

...

After both of their conversation. Corrin opened a portal to the castle realm to get her other siblings and there retainers settled.

After showing them everything, she then tracked down Robin which was actually pretty easy as she found him in the war room as usual.

"Hay Grima." Corrin said getting the tactician attention.

"Hay." He said looking away from his maps.

"So what finally made you take off your hood?" She asked giving the tactician one of her smiles.

"Well I took the Sage's words to heart and I forgave myself a bit." He said and looked over to her and gave her a smile as well. "I guess that I also managed to forgive myself enough to share my feelings with you."

"Well it settled then." She said walking up to him. "Grab your things your moving in with me!"

"What?!" Robin said in confusion.

"You heard me get your things and move in with me so I can spend more time with my boyfriend!" She said in a sort of demanding tone.

"Wait Corrin don't you think we're..." Was all he could say before grabbing him by his hood and began to drag him.

"You heard me lets go get your things." She said continuing to drag him.

While unbeknownst to Corrin as she was dragging Robin out, Xander and Camilla where having a discussion until they saw the two.

Xander then pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his sister. "You're a bad influence on her you know." He said and was only answered with a sly smirk.

...

 **A.N: First I would like to apologize for the lateness if this chapter and for anything wrong with it or if it's boring.**

 **Well anyway next week I'm planning on releasing the first Xenologue chapter but it's my own personal one so if it sucks it sucks.**

 **Also hear is a small list of the pairings I'm going to do for this fic besides Corrin x Robin: Xander/Hinoka, Ryoma/Camilla, Inigo/Azura, Owain/Elise, Subaki/Severa, and Takumi/Felicia.**

 **Those will be the only confirmed ships in this story! And will receive individual chapters so I can try my hand at it.**

 **Also I have a new fic called "A Dark Heart" that will have a update when I need to think of something for this fic**

 **As always constructive criticism is wanted.**

 **Next Chapter: Original Xenologue 1- A Look Into The Past- Enter the Fell**


	16. Taking The Fight To Valla

One thing that Robin knew about himself through out all time lines was three universal constance about him where: no matter what they always had insomnia, they where always a brilliant tactician, and finally no matter how much sleep they somehow got in! They where always an early riser.

The reason why he is currently thinking about this is because Corrin obviously was not.

Not that he minded a lot of the Shepherds weren't. No what he did mind was that she was currently cuddling with him, was still out cold, and despite her small frame she was much stronger than she looked. And after three attempts to try and escape and also waking her he decided to just accept defeat and just lay there.

After about ten or so minutes the sleeping dragoness began to stir and open her eyes then noticed what she was holding and also that his eyes were wide open.

"Gah." Was the only thing to come out of her mouth as she quickly let go of the tactician.

"Well someone's up." Robin muttered get out of the bed and walking over to the coat rack to fetch his coat.

"I am so sorry Grima!" Corrin said.

"It's okay Corrin, I don't mind." Robin told her putting his coat on.

"Well next time when you wake up get me up to alright." She requested.

"I tried that and it didn't work." Robin muttered under his breath.

"What was Grima?" Corrin asked but held no malice.

"I said that you should get ready." Robin said before making his way towards the door. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the day in your nightgown."

"Grima!" Was the last thing Robin heard as he walked out the door and towards the war room.

...

After getting dressed Corrin began her daily ritual of bringing Lilith her morning meal.

"Good morning Lady Corrin!" Lilith greeted with her usual pep that Corrin could never tell if the dragon was happy to see her, the food, or both.

"Good morning to you to." Corrin replied placing the tray of food down on the alter and the little dragon began to dig in.

"Ah that was the best meal I had in my life!" Lilith said after she finished her meal.

"You can say that again. I can't believe that Peri was such a cook." Corrin said still not getting over the fact that such a violent woman could cook.

"Well tell her that I give her five stars!" Lilith exclaimed before she caught a whiff of a familiar sent on Corrin that was stronger then usual.

"Uh Lil, is something wrong?" Corrin asked the little dragon.

"Uh no it's just that you smell a bit more like Grima then you usually do." Lilith said.

"Oh well uh, you see." Corrin then took a while to collect her thoughts. "Grima and I kissed the other day and I also kinda had him moved in with me." Corrin said with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"WHAT!" The spirit dragon shouted and also bringing Corrin out of that memory. "Lady Corrin, I am not one to question your decisions but this one does!"

"What do you mean Lil?" Corrin asked the dragon. "I mean he's been nothing but helpful to this cause and I understand that you where wary of him in the beginning but in these short months we've done things that would have took an actual Army years to do with his help."

Lilith then sighed and looked at the Duel Princess. "Okay I'll tell you why only because I trust you enough with this information." She said and Corrin began to listen. "You see as a spirit dragon I have the ability to see souls."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, I can. You see everyone has one soul and it usually explains something about them. For example Lord Xander has a stern yet kind soul." Lilith explained and Corrin agreed with that. "But, Grima's soul is different."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"How do I explain it." The little dragon pondered for a bit. "It's like it's been split into two." Corrin raised an eyebrow to this and Lilith began to explain. "Well why both sides are dark it's vastly different types. You see one is kinda like the night, calm and welcoming but is vary scared. The other one is so dark and full of malice that no light can pierce it."

"I see." Corrin said and she began to ponder.

"But I have noticed that the kinder side is stronger." Lilith said after she noticed the look on her face. "I'm not going to tell you not to love him but keep this in mind. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you Lilith for your concern and I think I'm going to ask Grima some questions later but for now I have an invasion to prepare for." Corrin said and waved goodbye to the dragon.

...

In the war room Robin was looking at the current list of allies and there equipment. Robin always did this when new people joined them whether it was the Shepherds or Corrin's Army so that he could make quickly make a strategy.

After a few minutes Robin heard a slow clap but as he looked around no one was there.

"My my Robin, I can't believe you actually listen to that old dragon." A familiar voice said.

"You've been quiet for awhile Grima." Robin mentality replayed to the Fell Dragon.

"I've been obsessing for quite a bit and I must say I'm quite impressed." Grima said. "Not only did Severa, Owain, and Inigo forgiven you but so have you."

"The old dragon was right. I can't move forward until I forgave myself even if it's just a bit." Robin mentality replied and went back to the updated roaster.

"Oh but it's not just a bit. You forgave yourself enough to accept love and give it back. Now that's a milestone!" Grima said as theatrical as a voice could. "But I'm very interested in how our little relationship with the 'Little Princess' will turn out."

"Who said it was your relationship Dragon?" Robin mentality questioned.

"Oh your getting that fire back little host." Grima replied and even though he was just a voice Robin could swear that the dragon had a smirk on his face.

"Grima?! Are you in here?" A familiar yelled into the room.

"I'm in here Corrin don't worry!" The Tactician yelled in response and the dragon princess walked in.

As she walked in Robin noticed the look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"It just occurred to me that I don't know much about you and seeing as we're together now do you think I can I ask you some questions?" Corrin asked and Robin understood though he was inclined to believe that someone brought this up.

"Sure, that's fair." Robin replied.

"Really! Okay the first thing I'd like to know is where are you from?" She asked.

"A dessert kingdom called Pelagia." Robin answered and was ready to answer what he believed to be the next question.

"Pelagia? I never heard of that kingdom." Corrin said confusingly.

"Wouldn't be surprised as it's not on any map." Robin replied.

"If it's not on any map you must be pretty far from home."

"You have no idea." Robin replied and then proceeded to answer the rest of Corrin's questions as truthfully as he could so that he wouldn't revile anything that would revile what he did as Grima or anything that would revile the Three New Shepherds. But there was one thing that Corrin still couldn't believe even though it was one that was completely true.

"I still can't believe that you used burning ships to take out an opposing navy!" Corrin exclaimed still not believing it.

"It's true you can ask Selena and Laslow they where there." Robin said with a smug smile.

"Well I think I will." Corrin replied with a similar smile before both of them laughed at their expressions.

"Hay Corrin, can you keep a secret?" Robin said after the laughter ended.

"I think I can keep them alright." She answered.

"Alright, I know that I've kept a few from you and I still have some that I still don't think that I want you to know." Robin said and noticed the old confused look on her face. "Grima is actually not my real name."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Corrin asked surprisingly.

"It was a title of sorts that was given to me many years ago and I've went by it ever since." Robin explained.

"Okay then what's your real name then?" She asked the Tactician.

"Robin." He said. "Robin is my real name."

"Robin huh." Corrin said processing the real name of her partner before a smile came to her face. "I like it much better then Grima. It suits you better to."

"Glad to know you think so but can you still call me that at least in front of the others." Robin requested.

"I think I can do that, Robin." She said before walking up to the tactician and kissed him. "Thanks for telling me at least some of the truth." She said. "Now if you excuse me I need to find Laslow or Selena to see if you are telling the truth about that." She said walking out of the war room.

"What am I going to do with you." Robin said smiling watching her leave.

...

After finding Laslow and Azura who seemed to be talking about something that Corrin didn't quite catch and then getting that Robin was telling the truth she then gathered the army in front of the Canyon.

"It appears that the skies are changing." Ryoma noticed looking at the sky.

"It seems that the time has come." Xander said before turning to Corrin. "Corrin, what do we do now?"

Corrin and Robin then walked towards the edge of the bridge.

"Well... Now we jump off this bridge." Corrin said to the group.

"I know that it sounds crazy but it's the only way to reach the bottom and continue." Robin explained trying to not sound crazy.

"You two realize that it's called the Bottomless Canyon." Takumi brought up. "By definition we can't reach the bottom, you're asking us to kill ourselves."

"You were prepared for to doubt you right?" Gunter asked.

"Yes we were prepared for this." Robin said before handing the rest of the explanation over to Corrin.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you the whole truth up until now. But I'm certain that you'll be want to jump want you know why I've been fighting." Corrin said before Azura ran up to her

"Corrin! You can't tell them everything here!" Azura yelled at the dragon princess. "If you do the curse."

"A curse? What is she talking about?" Xander asked

"Trust me when it comes to curses I've never seen one like this. If we were to speak the truth we would vanish." Robin explained.

"Laslow." Xander said turning to his retainer "Can I trust him?"

"If there's one thing I can trust my uncle with that's the knowledge of curses. Seeing as how he is one of the few people I know who practice them." Laslow said and that led to everyone looking at the tactician.

"Not all curses are bad." Robin replied to them and the Nohrian Mages confirmed it.

"All right then I believe you." Xander said bringing a smile to Corrin's face.

"So do I but I think that the others might not." Ryoma said.

"What do you mean by that?" Corrin asked asked.

"Gees you are daft." Scarlet said. "What he's saying is that you have to order us do that."

Corrin then turned to Robin with a questionable looked.

"Don't look at me I'm the tactician your the commander." Robin replied to the look and Corrin understood.

"We should hurry. I sense something strange down below." Azura informed Corrin.

"Understood." She replied. "It's time to go everyone!" She yelled in her best commander tone. "Jumping down is the first step toward peace!"

With that said the army charged into the canyon leaving Robin, Corrin, and Scarlet on the bridge.

Scarlet then put a flower in her armor which Corrin took noticed.

"What's that, Scarlet?" Corrin asked.

"It's a custom amongst the knights of Cheve." She said with pride. "whenever one faces some monumental event at the tradition to pin on a flower."

"I know of a similar tradition." Robin said.

"You know you're pretty special Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this." She said before muttering something under her breath. "But not quite as special as Ryoma."

"I think that we should go wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." Robin said before jumping off.

"He has a point." Scarlet said before both her and Corrin jumped off unknowingly of the danger that awaits them.

...

A.N: The reasons for lateness of the chapter. Work and school. Thank you for understanding and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

So Robin reviled a some secrets and I cut off before tragedy... I know I'm evil. Also I have another idea for another story set in this universe.

Also FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS! Oh that makes me want to write on "A Dark Heart".

Anyway as always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: The First Loss


	17. The First Loss

Falling was never something Corrin liked but to save the world and the people she loved she would fall into the pits of hell.

But she kind of was seeing as Valla is enemy territory. All was going as well as it could be until she heard a voice.

"I am the Forgot Dragon the Betrayed King the Entombed God!" A booming voice yelled.

Corrin then turned to her left and saw a shadowy figure. It then raised its hand and dark magic began to form.

"In the name of the King of Valla! I sentence you to death!" And fired hitting Corrin.

"Ow!" Corrin yelled and noticed that Scarlet was now falling next to her. "Who in the world is that? That didn't happen the first time I jumped down."

The figure was quite for a bit before it began to charge a fire spell and throw it at Corrin.

"Corrin look out!" Scarlet yelled out pushing her out of the way and taking the fire ball next to her.

...

As Robin landed he felt a strange chill run down his spine.

"Scarlet?!" A familiar voiced yelled out.

"Oh no." Robin said under his breath and began running towards the voice only to discover Corrin holding Scarlet.

"No... This can't be... Scarlet! Answer me!" Corrin yelled out

"Corrin what happened?!" Robin asked her.

Corrin turned to Robin and ran to hug him and began to cry.

Robin knew what this meant. Scarlet was dead.

"Corrin, please tell me what happened." Robin said barley holding back his anger and unknowingly letting dark magic leak from him.

"There was a...a man and he...he." Was all she could get out before the two where surrounded by Vallans.

"What the enemies?" Corrin said with surprise.

"Corrin!" The familiar voices of Xander and Ryoma yelled but then the Vallans where impaled on black spikes giving off a purple energy.

"What the." Corrin said with shock and looked up at Robin, only to see that the once kind face was now menacing. His eyes where now glowing blood red an noticed that under them where two other set of purple eyes.

Robin then looked around and noticed that more Vallans where coming from both sides.

"Xander, you Corrin and the rest of the army take the right side." Robin said in a low tone.

"What! Are you insane it looks like..." Before Xander could finish Robin gave the Nohrian Prince a glare with his red eyes now glowing more prominently. "Alright then. Corrin you heard him."

"Alright then just be careful." Corrin said moving over to her brothers and watched as Robin walked slowly towards his group of enemies.

...

As Corrin and her two elder brothers meet up with the rest of the army.

"Corrin your alright." Azura said with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine but it appears that the enemy is coming out of the base on the middle army." Corrin said looking over her side.

"Where's Grima?" Azura asked.

"He's taking on the whole left side on his own." Corrin said with a hint of fear in her tone.

"What!? We have to go and help him!" Elise yelled.

"I don't think he needs any help." Takumi said looking up.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Takumi then pointed up and everyone saw Robin in his dragon form let out a load roar and the whole left side became a sea of black spikes. But Robin wasn't done yet and unleashed a purple flame filled with dark magic and burned the sea of spikes.

"By the gods." Ryoma said left speechless by the sight.

"I don't believe that I've ever felt magic so dark and filled with bloodlust." Leo told them.

"He's more powerful then I could've guessed." Gunter said and was not taken aback by this.

"Robin." Corrin said under her breath.

"It seems that Grima has taken the left side. Once we deal with the right side we should search for a way into the base." Azura said. "They are some Dragon Vains around we should use them to get in."

The army agreed on that and proceeded to take out the right side as Robin let lose one final roar and the spikes disappeared as he fell to the ground slowly turning back into his human form.

...

"Well well well." A familiar voice said to Robin.

As he looked up from the ground he noticed two things: one he was no longer on the battlefield but a void of darkness and two Grima was standing in front of him slowly clapping.

"One casualty and steal a bit of my power for revenge." Grima said with a smug smile.

"It was a moment of weakness." Robin said getting up and dusting himself off. "I'm just lucky that you didn't take control."

"Now why would I do that?" Grima asked with his smug smile never leavening his face only to be met with silence from the tactician.

"Anyway let's move onto something that I'm going to find interesting."

"And what would that be?" The tactician asked

"How do you think everyone will react to what you just did?Especially that naïve little Corrin and her family."

"If they wish for me to leave then I will like I always have." Robin answered.

"Yes and like last time you something to lose." Grima said. "And this time you can't blame me."

"I have never blamed you. If I wasn't weak then you'd never been awakened." Robin said with edge in his tone.

"Listen here little song bird and listen well. When you used my power this time you did it on your own volition and you know what you did?" Grima asked with a smirk.

"I killed the whole left side of the battlefield." Robin answered.

"Right you did and you left the right side to Corrin and the rest and saved them a lot of energy when they confronted the enemy leader." Grima said pointing it out.

"I gave into your power to do so." Robin nearly yelled.

"Yes, my power. Our power." Grima said. "Look little song bird you're going to need me if you don't want anyone else to die. So how about we work together shall we."

"I can do this on my own snake!" Robin yelled at the Fell Dragon.

"Vary well then." Grima said calmly. "But my offer will always be available to you. And I know that you'll accept it when you raise that little Dragonstone of your's" Grima then turned around. "I believe that it's time for you to wake up."

...

As Robin began to awaken from his sleep/talk he noticed two things he was on an actual bed that was familiar to him and that he was in a familiar room.

"Robin!" A familiar voice yelled and he was then hugged.

"Sorry Corrin I hope that I didn't scare you." Robin said.

"Well you did. And with Scarlet gone I was afraid I was going to lose you to." Corrin said as she broke off the hug.

"Did you give word of her passing to the others?" Robin asked.

"Yah it's not being took vary well. But we won the battle with out losing anyone just some injuries." Corrin told the tactician.

"And I'm guessing where back in your castle?." Robin asked.

"Yah were going to heal up and try to get our moral back up."

"Good idea." Robin said before looking over to Corrin. "Corrin I haven't been completely honest with you." Robin said.

"I had my suspicions." Corrin said bringing a smile to the tacticians face.

"Good never take things at face value. But after today I think that you deserve to know the truth. And I would get comfortable it's going to be a long story." Robin said and after she did he started his tell.

"It all started in another world in a place called Southtown."

...

A.N: Reason for lateness was the fact that my internet has been out sense the 28th and I just got it back.

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Chapter: Hidden Knowledge


	18. Important Announcement

Hay guys Renegade Saint here with a couple of announcements.

The first one and the bad news is that I will be ending "A Second Chance.". But don't worry for the good news is that I will be rewriting it all of it.

The reason why is that now that I go back and read it over I could have done a lot better with it and I've grown as a writer since I published it and I feel that I can do better.

So with that, I now end "A Secound Chance" thank you all who followed and favorited this little mess and I hope to see you in the rewrite.

As always constructive criticism is wanted.

Next Time: Fates Renewed. (Title subjected to change)


End file.
